


Summer Lovin' (Happened so fast)

by Linneus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha twins - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cooking, Cuddles, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, Derek loves his pack, FaceFucking, Hale Pack, M/M, Marking, Nerdy Derek, No McCall pack, Pack Bonding, Scenting, Sea Fun, Smut, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Splashing, Sunbathing, Teasing, Wolf Derek Hale, Writer Derek, future emissary Stiles, movie marathons, running with the wolves, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linneus/pseuds/Linneus
Summary: Stiles loved the sea. He wished he could go every summer, but money wasn’t growing on trees, so he had gone whenever possible.This summer, with college ended, he and his friends had decided to spend a full month there.They are all part of the Hale pack, with Laura and Derek as Alphas, but being younger, Stiles and the gang haven't had much time to spend with the Alphas, and they have barely met the other betas before.  And Stiles thinks this summer isn't going to be different, even though he'd like to spend more time with the whole pack.Stiles is unaware of the fact that they are going to spend their vacation with them, since Lydia is the one who organized everything. 
Taking place at the Hale's summer house, with a flustered Stiles discovering that the teenage crush he had on Derek isn't just a crush. 
Featuring sea, food and full moon run, with a little bit of smut that is always welcome!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is half betated because my beta is buried in work! But she's doing an amazing work, so as soon as she'll finish betating it, I'll change it!  
> The summary is s**t, but at the moment my head it's full with a lot of things and I couldn't come up with anything better..
> 
> For now hope you like it! It's part of the LJ SterekBigBang 2016, accompanied by the amazing art from ThanatosDrower!
> 
> Here's the link to her tumblr, check it out :)  
> http://thanatosdrower.tumblr.com/

 

Stiles loved the sea. He lived in California, sure, but he didn’t get to visit the ocean all that often. He wished he could, but money wasn’t growing on trees, so he had gone whenever possible.

This time, he, Scott, Kira, Allison and Lydia had decided to spend a full month there. They had wanted to rent a house, and with the savings they had scraped up together and a bit of luck, they had found the perfect deal. Lydia had paid for everyone and said they could give her the money at the end of the vacation.

They had rented a beach house, three rooms to share and Stiles had lucked out with a single. He had broken up with his boyfriend (aka dumped his sorry ass) a few months prior for being a pushy idiot that couldn’t wait for Stiles to be ready to have sex.

He still felt lonely sometimes. Stiles missed having someone to share simple daily things with. Luckily, Stiles hadn’t fallen in love with him. He and Jake had cared about each other at the beginning, but after all the arguments, the break up wasn’t unexpected. It ended quickly and Stiles had focused on his studies even more to take his mind off the idiot.

Now that he had his master’s degree in Folklore and Mythology, he was ready to enjoy his long awaited summer vacation. Luckily, it had been relatively easy for everyone to get the time off to go: Lydia and Kira had finished their masters’ this year as well, and Allison worked with her father. Scott, who was already working as a vet assistant, was the only one who had difficulty getting the days off.

Lydia and Allison had organized the vacation, including clearing it with their Alphas, Laura and Derek, but the banshee refused to give Stiles any information about where they were going, saying it was a surprise. She had looked at Stiles with a small smirk on her lips the whole time that assured him that he wouldn’t be disappointed, Stiles was convinced she planned to make him beg or die of curiosity in revenge for ruining her new shoes.

 

Stiles was buzzing with even more energy than usual the day before they were due to leave. He had already packed his things, leaving out just his laptop and a few other every day things, and found himself with nothing much to do.

To burn some time and energy he decided to go get something healthy for his father. He left around five, driving leisurely, enjoying the sun on his skin and humming along the radio. He took his time when he got at the grocery store, roaming around the aisles, checking everything that caught his eye, but putting less than half in his cart. He was looking at some low fat meat, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He was so engrossed in choosing that the sudden touch startled him out of his thoughts.

“Hey Stiles!” He turned around to find Laura Hale smiling widely at him. He was enveloped in a hug right away, Laura rubbing her face along his neck to scent him.

“Oh, hey Laura,” he said with a big smile of his own, hugging her back, “It’s been a while, how are you?”

“Oh, you know, the usual,” she pulled a face, grabbed some random things, and threw them in her cart, “Pack business it’s tiring, with all those meetings here in town, but running around in the woods makes up for it,”

“I bet it does,” Stiles chuckled, “Maybe we’ll have time to do that all together this summer,” he added.

“Yeah, I think we will,” there was a strange glint in her eyes as she spoke, “And you? Got something planned for when summer is over?”

“Not really,” he shrugged, “There’s something I’d like to talk to you and Derek about, but after summer. Now I just want to relax,”

“Sure,” she said. A chime went off and Laura glanced at her phone,her eyes widening, “I’ve got to go. Mom wants her meat and I’m already late,” Laura brushed his shoulder as she left, “Have a nice trip tomorrow,”

“Thank you,” Stiles said with a wave as she walked away. He shook his head, smiling at  how Laura’s mother still managed to make her go wide-eyed with just a text, even though Laura was the Alpha now. Stiles paused as he realized she had been his Alpha for almost seven years. Time really flies.

After Scott had been bitten during their third year of high school, Talia had taken him under her wing, and since they were a package deal, she got stuck with Stiles as well. Even though he was just human, Talia had welcomed him right away. During the last year of high school, Lydia’s powers had started manifesting and Talia offered her guidance, and when she became part of the pack, Allison followed, bringing with her renewed support from the town’s hunters.

Stiles shook his head, smirking at the memories, and finished his shopping quickly. He had the urge to go for a run in the preserve, maybe even drop by the Hales’, like the old days, so after dropping the groceries off at home, he changed and headed out. It was July, but in the evening breeze the heat wasn’t too terrible. Stiles enjoyed the strain of his muscles as he jogged, his feet falling hard on the path he was creating for himself.

He knew the preserve almost like the back of his hand. After the rogue Alpha bit Scott, the two of them had gone there often to burn the excess energy both of them always seemed to have Obviously, with his asthma cured, Scott was faster and more resilient, but Stiles had fun running around with him nonetheless.

Scott was with Kira to visit the in-laws a few towns over, so Stiles hadn’t seen him since Christmas. Thank God for Skype. It wasn’t the same, but at least he still knew what his best friend looked like.

He kept running as a string of unconnected thoughts whirled around his head. It was a jumble of excitement and sadness about the weeks to come, emotions blending in his unfocused mind. He jogged at a slow, relaxed pace as feelings of loneliness, the sadness of not having someone came to the forefront.. A small uncomfortable feeling lodged in his throat at the thought that even though his friends would be more than happy to spend time with him, they would also want a time for themselves and their other halves, and then what would Stiles do? He tried to let all of those negative thoughts blow out with every breath. He pushed aside the feelings of longing for what they had and questions of when, whom, how, and most of all if, he would ever find it.

He briefly closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, willing all the negativity to flow out of him with his breath. He smiled, opening his eyes and breathed more easily and tried to make happier thoughts his sole focus.

***

The morning of the day they were set to leave passed quickly for Stiles, and he found himself sitting at lunch with his dad. They ate chatting and bantering as always, with lots of eye rolls and laughs, talking about healthy food and ‘try not to do stupid things while you’re there Stiles’. His dad had a shift that afternoon, but he would go in just after Stiles and his friends left.

“This is going to be another quiet summer,” his dad said with a content sigh.

“You think?” he asked, taking another bite of his food.

“With you away on vacation, this sure it’s going to be,” his father told him with a grin.

“Uh-uh, very funny, you know you’re going to miss me,”

“Right,” his father scoffed, but Stiles knew he was joking, “Anyway, I talked with the Alphas and everything seems all right, so it really should be calm,” he said smiling.

“Yeah, I saw Laura yesterday,” Stiles mentioned, “It’s been a while, so it was good to see her. She’s always great,”

“She and Derek have been around town a lot lately,” his father said between bites, “It’s good for the town,”

Stiles nodded. After Talia had passed her Alpha powers to the twins, Beacon Hills really had been a lot more peaceful. Talia had given her children the opportunity to create a pack of their own inside the already existent one, like a new generation of sorts, and Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison and Kira were part of that. Derek and Laura had accepted them, so they considered themselves their betas.

Laura was in town more often than not, but Derek, her twin, was a solitary kind of guy. Stiles had only seen him a few times in the past few years, but he was always present when it mattered.

Derek and Laura had been at college, when Scott was first bitten, so they hadn’t had the chance to bond like a real pack with them initially.  As such the relationship between the twins and him, Scott, Lydia and Allison was a little stilted, and it hadn’t really solidified yet. But Stiles was sure that given the right time together, they could become a strong and tight pack that would make both their families proud.

Stiles and Scott had bonded with their little sister Cora though. She was fierce and funny, and almost as sarcastic as Stiles. He had liked her almost instantly and after a while, he had grown on her too.

Stiles wondered if she was spending the summer somewhere near the sea like the Hales usually did. The Hales were loaded and had several houses around the country, and Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if they had some overseas as well. They were an ancient family and one of the few born werewolf lines still so numerous and respected. At any rate, Stiles was a little sad that he wouldn’t have the chance to spend some time with her, since Lydia had told him she already had plans for the month and couldn’t go with them. Maybe when he got back he would find her in Beacon Hills. He needed some quality Cora time. Cora had decided not to go to college straight away, and last time Stiles had heard of her in May, she was in South America doing God knows what. They had seen each other the last time in Beacon Hills, for Christmas two years prior, when Stiles was finishing his first degree.

Stiles met the twins for the first time after hearing Cora talk about them at length. Laura was just as beautiful, witty, intelligent and capable as Cora had always said. After meeting her for the first time, Stiles was torn with wanting to spend more time with her and staying away from her wicked grin.

Derek though. Stiles didn’t even knew how to start with him.

Stiles always suspected that the reason he had acknowledged his bisexuality so early, was because of Derek Hale. Derek had been a senior when Stiles was a freshman and had easily caught young Stiles. Derek was always smiling and really cute. Even as a teenager he was tall and really fit, his muscles toned and evident with every flex of his body.  Derek had always been part of the cool clique, and Stiles knew he had never been on Derek’s radar until Scott had been bitten.

Stiles is certain Derek didn’t remember that they had met for the first time before then. It was just a few months into first year - he and Scott had been talking in the hallway about Star Wars and how Scott was an idiot for not having watched it yet. Stiles had thrown his arms out in exasperation at his friend, still a gangly teen with limbs flying all over the place.

“But, Scott!” He had said, almost with a whine, as his hand collided with something.

“Ouch,” a deep voice had said, and Stiles had turned around with wide eyes, ready to apologise.

“Sorry,” he had said, blushing furiously when he saw who it was.

“No worries,” Derek had smirked, “What got you so worked up, anyway?”

“Umh,” Stiles had been speechless, because _Derek_ was talking to him. Derek had been looking at him for his answer and Stiles blushed even more, covering it with a grin and a roll of his eyes. “This dude,” he had gestured to Scott, “Refuses to watch Star Wars, and I’m wounded, deeply,”

“Dude,” Derek had said to Scott, “You have to. They’re awesome.”

Scott had gaped a little at them, and then pouted with a nod. Stiles had jumped with joy and Derek had grinned, waving goodbye as he walked away.

That had been the start of it. He quickly buried his crush on Derek under the pretence of teenage hormones as the years passed, but he hadn’t truly forgotten, even though he wasn’t a teenager anymore.

Because now, oh, now he was on a whole new level. In his 23 years of life, Stiles had never seen anyone more handsome. He had grown, dark stubble covering his strong cheekbones, his shoulders wide and ready for Stiles to anchor himself there. Piercing green eyes, dark hair and muscles in all the right places had Stiles almost gaping when he saw him. The cherry on top, though, had been when Derek had come back from his room with a pair of black glasses framing his eyes and making them pop out even more. Since Cora had turned her face to him, her right eyebrow lifted in an expression mixed between amusement and disgust, he was sure that his arousal for her older brother hadn’t passed unnoticed.

 

That being said, other than his handsome exterior and talking eyebrows, Stiles didn’t really know Derek very well. After all, they hadn’t interacted much, talking just now and then about random things. According to what Talia had said at Christmas, Derek was so immersed in his work he wasn’t thinking about finding someone.  She had muttered about how she wanted grandchildren soon, and pestered her two eldest when they had called, telling them they were working too much and not thinking about the joys of love. Stiles had snorted a little when he overheard that. He wondered if things had changed, even though just a few months had passed. Stiles, wasn’t looking for someone per-se, but if something were to happen during the summer he probably would be ready for it.

Stiles realized with a start that while his mind had been wandering to old memories of the Hales, his Dad had started talking about something else. He awkwardly tried to pick up the thread of conversation he had dropped as he stood up and cleaned the table.

 

He had just finished wiping his hands, when a text from Allison came, informing him that they would be there in ten. Lydia and Allison had told him that they would pick him up so Stiles wouldn’t know where they were headed.

He rushed up the stairs to check if he had packed everything he needed, and popped quickly into the bathroom to relieve himself. When he got back downstairs his father was there, ready in his uniform, and he helped Stiles with his few bags and said hi to the girls.

Stiles got in the back of the car and as soon as they were on the road, Lydia extended her hand towards him. He smiled happily, glad that they knew him well enough to expect a playlist for the road. He produced a small usb-pen with the music he had carefully selected for their trip.  The music blared from the speakers as soon as Lydia plugged the pen in. The first few hours of their trip went by quickly, accompanied by trash ninety music and laughter. They sang along as best as they could remember and made up the lines they couldn’t.

When they reached the rest stop where Scott and Kira would be waiting for them, Stiles lept out of the car, tired of sitting still. He and Scott hugged it out like they hadn’t seen each other in years, and after a snack and quick trip to the bathroom, they resumed their trip with Scott and Kira’s car tailing them.

At a some point, even though the music was still on, Stiles dozed off. He woke when Lydia pushed him softly, telling him they were almost there. Stiles stretched against the back seat and scrubbed his eyes, focusing slowly on the view surrounding him.

They had entered a dirt road in the middle of trees. Most of them were pines, so still supposed they were near a pine grove, and that meant near the beach. Knowing Lydia, she had probably found a place with a private beach or practically on the beach itself. He rolled down the window and inhaled deeply, sighing in appreciation as the salty fresh air.

“This place smells amazing,” he said, smiling happily and turning to his friends, “Thanks Lyds,”

“Oh,” she said, turning towards him with a mischievous grin, “Wait to see the place where we are staying before thanking me,”

Allison laughed and squeezed her knee, turning the wheel to enter a small driveway.

The house that appeared in front of them was beautiful and majestic.

The white front porch had two small steps and a big wooden door mostly made of glass. Two rocking chairs and a porch swing sat there with a small table between them. The three-storey house was painted in a soft creamy colour, with dark wooden window frames, like. Stiles was awed by it and he couldn’t wait to be inside. He wondered how they had managed to get such a good a price for a vacation in a place this beautiful. He supposed Lydia had her ways.

The driveway was outlined with small stones, and Allison followed it to a covered space at the side of the house, Kira following right behind. A few other cars were already there, and Stiles frowned before remembering that Lydia had mentioned they would be sharing the house with the owners. He was curious to meet them, but most of all he was impatient to see the small beach he could just catch a glimpse of. The fences around it were low enough for him so see the white, thin sand and a flash of shimmering blue.

They all got out of the cars and took out their luggage. As they made their way towards the house entrance, Lydia walking ahead like she owned the place, the front door swung open and Laura Hale walked out with a big smile.

“Welcome to our humble abode,” she said spreading her arms wide.

Stiles stood still for a moment, processing the fact that he was going to spend a month in one of the Hale’s summerhouses, before suddenly finding himself slammed into by a small body hell bent on crushing him to death. He wrapped his arms around Cora, recognizing her right away.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, still keeping her tightly in his arms, “I thought you were still travelling around South America,”

“Oh, but I am,” her muffled voice came from his chest, before she looked up at him and batted her eyelashes, “This is just a hologram, not the real me,”

“Funny as ever, I see,” he countered rolling his eyes fondly. She punched him in the shoulder disentangling their hug, “Roaming around the country hasn’t improved your manners though,” he told her massaging the spot she had hit, sure that with her werewolf strength he was going to have a bruise the next day.

“Oh, shut up, you idiot,” she shook her head at him and helped Laura carry their things inside.

“So,” Laura said, clapping her hands once they were all inside, “Let me explain which rooms are who's so you can settle down and refresh before dinner time. Cora and I are going to make dinner, so no worries about it,”

“Should we trust Cora’s cooking?” Stiles asked with a smirk.

“Ah ah, very funny,” Cora crossed her arms with a pout, “I was planning to let Laura do everything, but now you’re going to take my place at the grill. And since she knows you know how to cook, she’ll make you work for real,”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Stiles exclaimed, mockingly affronted, a hand on his heart as he looked at her with a shocked expression.

She only smirked back at him as she leaned on the back of the couch, her arms crossed under her breasts.

“Yeah, yeah,” Laura said then, her lips tilted up and eyes rolling in fond exasperation, “I think I’ll need both of you to help me, so it’s settled.”

“Right,” Lydia said, clicking her tongue, “Can we go back to telling us which are our rooms? I’d really like to take a quick shower,”

“Of course,” Laura let out a small laugh, “So, Cora and I will have a room each on this floor,” she pointed at two doors, then headed for the stairs, “Here on the first one there’s a room for each couple,” she pointed out the respective rooms and they all nodded. She grinned mischievously, “and one for Isaac, poor soul,”

Since the last room on this floor wasn’t his, Stiles was curious to know where he was staying.

“On the third one there are only two rooms,” she continued, turning to Stiles, “one for you and one for Derek. The other rooms each have their own bathroom, but you and Derek will need to share one, Stiles.”

“Oh, all right,” Stiles said incredulously, in a small voice. He thought Derek wouldn’t be here since he hadn’t seen him anywhere. He wanted to ask why he was the one who had to share the bathroom with Derek, but he refrained.

“All the rooms are soundproof. With wolf hearing and all it’s just practical. Anyway Erica and Boyd went to buy some groceries for tonight and tomorrow,” Laura continued, “And Derek’s retrieving Isaac,” she paused to look at the clock on the wall. “They should be here in an hour, if traffic permits.”

“Perfect,” Scott smiled warmly, “I can’t wait to see them all,”

After that, everyone was left to settle in and freshen up. Stiles went up to his room and he grinned happily. This summer was going to be good.

***

Stiles tried to postpone the moment he had to go downstairs and meeting the other betas he had only seen twice, and especially Derek, so he took his time unpacking and getting changed after a nice shower. But eventually  he had no excuse to stay in his room any longer, and he did need to help Laura and Cora with dinner. Stiles breathed deeply, willing his body to help him not to make a fool of himself in front of his pack.

Stiles wanted things to go well between all of them. The Hale family had been amazing to him and Scott and their families, so Stiles really wanted to have a nice relationship with both Laura and Derek.  He hoped this summer  would show them he had grown out of being the hyperactive-nonstoptalking-flailing teenager they had always known.

He opened his door humming, and crashed against a solid wall, that was warm and emitted a strange sound as he hit it. He didn’t manage to keep his balance and fell on his butt.  Stiles  looked up to see what he had run into, and groaned to himself when he discovered it was Derek.

“Need a hand?” Derek asked him, eyebrows furrowed, as he extended his hand to help Stiles up.

“Huh…” Stiles blinked in confusion at Derek’s extended hand and then back to his face. Derek arched one of his eyebrows, making clear he was going to walk away any second. Stiles grabbed his hand and was pulled up with extreme ease.

Their faces were extremely close, and Stiles felt himself blush instantly. He stepped back a little from Derek, averting his eyes. Derek was still holding his hand and Stiles’ fingers flexed involuntarily, making the wolf release it with a small twitch of his eyebrows.

“Hi,” Stiles said stupidly, blinking his eyes and groaning internally about how he always managed to make an idiot of himself in front of Derek.

“Hi,” Derek’s eyebrows were raised in what Stiles thought was amusement. Maybe. He was difficult to read.

“I’m…” Stiles breathed, willing his embarrassment away, “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. I was going downstairs to help with dinner,”

Derek just nodded at him, pointed at the stairs in a ‘after you’ gesture. Stiles walked as fast as he could without tripping on his own feet, wanting to put some distance between himself and the wolf. He would prefer Derek not catching how flustered he could make him, not on the first day here at least, thank you very much.

Luckily for him, Derek stopped on the first floor while Stiles continued his descent to the kitchen.

He found Laura preparing some meat to roast in the outside barbeque, while Cora was slicing tomatoes and mozzarellas, setting them on a plate, preparing a Caprese salad. Next to her, there were various vegetables.She pointed at them when she noticed Stiles had walked in.

“Slice those things so we can grill them,” she ordered, Stiles arched an eyebrow, and Cora rolled her eyes. “Please,” she added, batting her eyelashes sarcastically. Stiles smirked at her and got to work, humming to himself.

After a while, Laura popped into the kitchen, the scent of grilled meat following her. “Everything’s alright here?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “Sure you don’t want me to cook the meat?”

“No, it’s not a problem,” she declined, “You can do the vegetables as soon as you’re ready though,”

“Almost finished, Alpha,” he grinned, waving his knife around. Laura rolled his eyes at him, but she was smiling nonetheless.

“Watch it with that,” Scott admonished entering the kitchen, and Stiles knew he was smirking at him, “Not everyone here can heal themselves.”

“Really?” Stiles turned to his friend with a gasp, “Scott, dude, I thought that by now you had learned how to!”

Scott stuck out his tongue at him as he grabbed some plates and headed outside with them, making Stiles and Cora chuckle. When Stiles finished with the vegetables, he brought them out to the grill Laura was stationed at. The others were all helping set the table and building a small bonfire. He hoped that the groceries Erica and Boyd had bought included some marshmallows, because he was desperate to roast some in the fire and make some s’mores.

“This is nice,” Stiles said to Laura as he placed the sliced vegetables on the grill.

“Yeah,” Laura looked around with a smile, “I’m glad Lydia asked to spend the summer here. It was time to be all together,”

“I couldn’t agree more. We are a pack after all,” Stiles smiled at her as he spoke, and Laura hip checked him with a pleased expression. Suddenly, there was smacking sound followed by a startled yelp.

“Don’t even think about it.” Laura admonished her younger sister who was nursing the injured spot on her hand from where Laura had hit her with a pair of tongs. Cora pouted “you’re no fun” and Stiles burst out laughing.

Despite a few more instances of swatting away greedy hands, the food was finished in no time. The rest of the pack was rounded up and they all sat around the table and dug in with big smiles. Stiles felt relaxed and at ease, even when Scott dragged him into a conversation about books and comics with Derek. They were talking about books and comics, and Stiles knew that even if Scott was reading more now than when they were younger, his friend likes to have Stiles included because he’s a bookworm and always liked a good talk about books.

“Come on,” Stiles said to Derek, trying to keep a serious expression, “I can’t believe you haven’t read 50 shades of Grey. It’s a must.”

“Are you for real?” Cora interjected.

“The story was so good,” Stiles held it in as long as he could but with their shocked faces he couldn’t help it anymore, and let out a laugh, “I laughed so much when I read it. God, it’s even better than Twilight when you need a good laugh,”

He wiped the corner of his eyes, and Derek snorted.

“You read that, too?” Scott asked, incredulously.

“Of course. How could I let such marvellous masterpiece of literature out of my readings?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

“Oh, I bet it was real marvellous,” Derek chuckled.

“Yes, especially the werewolves,” Stiles faked an excited tone, “They were sooo cool!”

They all laughed at that, which pleased Stiles. They seemed to be getting along well for now.

The rest of dinner passed quickly for Stiles  in a blur of food, small conversations with everyone. He ended up talking with Derek about books again, though this time it was about a series Stiles actually liked a lot.

“Dude, these books are amazing,” Stiles had started, “The way the author expresses himself had me feeling exactly what the character felt. And don’t let me start with how good the descriptions are.”

“Yeah, I know the books,” Derek nodded, “I’m not sure if I’m going to read them, though,”

“How come?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know, it’s not exactly my genre, I think,” he answered with a shrug, a high flush on his cheeks that Stiles couldn’t understand.

The topic changed to movies, and then to comics after that. Stiles talked until the table was cleared and they were all sitting around the last bits of the bonfire to roast some sweets. Stiles almost burned himself as he was preparing his s’more, because he was animatedly discussing something with Laura and Cora.

It’s all really fun and domestic in a way, Stiles thought, as he sprawled on the ground to watch the stars. When they had arrived and he had realized they would be spending the entire month with the Hales, Stiles had thought that this summer was doomed to be one awkward moment after another for him. But until now, everything had gone pretty smoothly. Well, except for his earlier collision with Derek’s toned chest. Stiles counted it as a win anyway, and as he got up with the others to head to bed, he smiled brightly.

They all said their goodnights and headed to their rooms. Stiles stopped with Scott to ask him if tomorrow he was up of a nice morning at the beach, and he found out that Scott had already asked the others, presuming that Stiles would want to go, and Cora was going with them, along with Isaac, Derek, Kira and Erica. Laura, Boyd, Lydia and Allison apparently would join them around lunchtime.

After that, Stiles said goodnight once again to Scott and went to his room, ready to get some needed sleep. It was just the first day, Stiles thought to himself as he got ready for bed, but he felt like this summer was going to be _really_ good.

***

The first two weeks there went more or less like the first evening.

They cooked, chatted, and joked, and Stiles was really happy he was getting to know the Hale pack better. The five of them were part of the Hale Pack, and it was time for them to finally act like it. The Hales were really into tradition, wanting the pack to always be close by. However, they had understood the need for Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Kira to go and build their lives just as they had done for Derek and Laura (and were currently doing for Cora). That didn’t mean that they weren’t a real pack though. The newer members knew they could count on their Alphas any time they needed them. They’d both been great when Scott and Lydia had needed their help getting familiar with their supernatural sides. They were all part of the pack and Stiles wanted to be able to help - to be strong and reliable for them, even if he was only human.

When Scott had been bitten, Stiles had talked with Deaton, Talia’s emissary, and when he had asked him if there was something Stiles could do for his best friend, the man had simply told him that his spark might become helpful in the future. Initially Stiles didn’t knew what he was talking about, but with all the books in the Hale’s library and a lot of time spent there whenever he could, he had learnt that probably inside of him there was a little bit of magic and that, if Stiles wanted to, Deaton could help him with emissary training. He had thought he could be theirs if they wanted, and mentioned to Laura that he wanted to talk about it with her and Derek.

He was trying to get to know each of them as much as he could. Wolf or not, he wanted the connections with them to strengthen and the pack to become more united. They all spent lots of time together, except for Derek, who would sometimes disappear for a few hours, and come back tired but more willing to spend time with everyone. Stiles had noticed that he was a little closed off, but when he talked about something he liked, even if it was just a few words, his eyes lit up and he relaxed completely.

He and Stiles had some other conversations about literature and Stiles’ major, but Derek hadn’t given up much about himself. Stiles knew he had to gain his trust before he could get Derek to open up. He hoped all the time they were spending together would help. Stiles did notice their relationship was progressing more than he had thought he would, and he found himself charmed by Derek’s ways.

One day they had all went to the beach together, and while the others splashed around in the water, Stiles had decided to laze in the sun with Allison, Lydia, and Cora. He was peacefully soaking in the warmth when a high squeal snapped him out of it.

“Derek, put me down,” Cora shrieked between laughs, as her brother ran with her on his shoulder, “Come on,” she struggled in his grip, but it was mostly for show, because she had a bright smile on her face.

Derek ran towards the small rock at the end of the beach, Cora looking around to see where they were headed.

“Derek, don’t you dare,” she warned him as he climbed the rock quickly.

When they were on top, Stiles could see Derek’s grin from where he was sitting. “I would never,” Derek told her, before jumping and cannonballing them both into the deep blue water.

They both resurfaced sputtering. Derek turned to his sister and started laughing at her murderous expression. Stiles couldn’t help the chuckles that escaped him at the scene, Cora following her brother around and dunking him in revenge.

They had all gone to the beach almost every day, even at night when possible. Stiles had loved the reflections of the half-moon on the warm, dark water the first time he went floating in it,, and he was waiting with trepidation for it to turn full. He had loved the way Derek was with his siblings and betas, Stiles included, the past few days. He was playful and caring, and Stiles found it difficult to not feel flickers of arousal lick at his belly whenever he caught sight of Derek in his small, tight, black bathing suit. Obviously, the others had noticed his scent changing every time the Alpha appeared, including Derek who had winked at him more than once. The sun glistening on his already golden skin, and the smirk playing on his lips every time he did made Stiles squirm.

One day, after they had settled on the hot sand, Derek had joined them, spreading his towel next Stiles’. Stiles had smiled at the Alpha, happy he had another chance to chat with him.

“Could you help me put on sunscreen?” Derek asked with an innocent smile, offering him the bottle.

Stiles’ eyes darted between Derek’s and the bottle a few times, trying to understand if he was serious. When Derek arched one of his eyebrows at him to get a response, Stiles nodded stiffly and took the bottle.

Derek turned around, giving Stiles access to his whole backside. Stiles gulped, squirting the cream on his hands. He breathed slowly before placing his hands on Derek’s skin. As he worked the lotion into Derek’s back, Stiles wasn’t able to keep his fingers from lingering in some spots, Derek’s skin soft under his pads.

“So,” Derek asked, pulling Stiles out of his reverie, “Are you enjoying the vacation?”

“Yeah,” his voice was a little scratchy, so he cleared his throat, “I’m having fun,” Stiles continued, his hands moving to massage the lotion onto Derek’s sides, “I’m glad to be here with everyone.”

“Me too,” Derek said, and Stiles saw half of the happy smile that spread on his lips. Stiles smiled too, but then Derek asked him if he could do his legs too, and Stiles groaned internally, but complied anyway. He wasn’t going to let a chance like that go to waste.

After that day, Derek always asked Stiles to put on his sunblock, and Stiles couldn’t say if his teasing had intent or not (did werewolves even need sunscreen?). Maybe the full moon would bring him some answers.

It would be in a few days and the plan was to go running in the woods all together. The Hale pack wasn’t only composed of wolves, and they wanted to include everyone in their run - human, banshee,  kitsune, and wolf alike. Stiles supposed that anyone who became part of the pack would be accepted fully, regardless of their species. This full moon would be a little more special than usual because they were going to be all together, and after the run in the woods they were going have a big bonfire in the back garden and spend the whole night there. Maybe they could squeeze in a swim under the moonlight. Stiles hoped that if Derek meant anything by his flirting it would become clear on that night. Stiles had already noticed a few changes in Derek’s behaviour towards him, but he wasn’t sure if it was just because Derek was getting more comfortable around him.

The most obvious thing that had changed, was Derek becoming more tactile with him. The other members of the pack had always been tactile, and even Laura, Boyd, Erica and Isaac started scent-marking him after a day or two like Scott and the others always had, but Derek never had until the ‘sunscreen day’.

Since then, it seemed like Derek found any possible excuse to brush one of his hands, or a shoulder or some other platonic body part against Stiles. Stiles was happy that he finally was warming up to him, and as the days proceeded, Derek touched him more and more. At one point, Stiles noticed that  every time one of the others touched him, Derek was there with a soft touch of his own, like he was trying to brush away their scent from him and leave just his.

So, of course, Stiles decided to test his suspicion. An opportunity presented itself when he was sprawled on one of the couches with Cora mimicking his position on the other one. Derek was sitting on the carpet close by with his laptop on the coffee table in front of him as he typed, keeping the screen facing away from Stiles’ curious eyes.

“Scott,” Stiles smiled at his friend when he came downstairs after a shower, “Come and sit with me buddy.”

Scott dropped down on the couch next him, and Stiles made himself comfortable, placing his feet on his friend’s lap. Scott’s hands automatically rested on his shins and Stiles smirked.

“Since you got your hands there, think you could give me a rub?” he asked without shame (as if he and Scott had any around each other anymore. Ha!).

Scott rolled his eyes but complied, and Derek stopped his typing when the beta’s hands started to move on Stiles’ legs. He glanced at Scott’s hands, but didn’t say anything and resumed his work.

“Thanks, dude,” Stiles told him after a few beats, “I think my muscles weren’t ready for all the swimming we’ve been doing the past few days, they’re a bit sore, and not the fun kind of sore.”

Cora and Scott groaned at the same time, his best friend grabbing his feet to tickle him. Stiles squirmed around laughing, begging Scott to stop. The wolf had mercy on him, and stood up with a smug grin, dropping Stiles’ legs back on the couch.

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that, McCall,” Stiles threatened, trying to catch his breath and wiping his eyes.

“Bring it on,” Scott replied, the amused grin still on his face.

“Uh, uh, you better be prepared,” Cora mockingly waved her fingers in fear. They both left the room chuckling, and Stiles couldn’t help but smirk at their foolishness.

“Keep your eyes open,” Stiles said loudly to their retreating backs, “The both of you,”

He flopped down on the couch once again, a happy sigh leaving his mouth. He turned to Derek, and when he saw the wolf was scowling at the screen as he wrote, Stiles let out another fit of laughter.

“Dude, what has that poor thing done to you?” he asked.

“What?” Derek looked up, confused.

“You’re frowning at it like it killed a puppy,”

“Maybe I need a break,” Derek said. Stiles was waiting to see if Derek would take Scott’s previous spot, so he nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, you should big guy,”

Derek rubbed his eyes and got up. He glanced at Stiles’ feet, then to the other couches. Stiles could see his internal battle, so he moved his legs up a bit, an invitation for the Alpha to sit with him.

After a moment of hesitation, he did exactly that and before Stiles could move again, strong hand wrapped around his ankles and his feet were on Derek’s lap. He smiled happily when Derek’s fingers skimmed on all the skin Scott had touched. So he had been right.

Stiles was convinced Derek was well aware of his attraction to him. If he wasn’t, than he must be dense as a brick wall, because in certain moments it was blatantly obvious that Stiles would gladly climb him like a tree. Well, Stiles would like even more than that, especially now that he had had the chance to get to know Derek better. Derek was out of his league, but in moments like this Stiles was starting to get his hopes up that Derek liked him back.

It wasn’t just the touches, it also seemed like Derek was always trying to get Stiles’ attention. He was almost always where Stiles was, initiating conversations out of nowhere, taking Cora’s place when they were preparing food, lending him books he thought Stiles might like. He was even talking more about his job and how his next book was going to be published soon, but he refused to tell Stiles his pen name or the name of the series he was writing. He just said to him that he would probably like it and that as soon as the new one was out, Derek would get them for him. That thought made Stiles pause his musings.

“Hey Derek?”

“Yeah?” Derek turned his face towards Stiles, his hands continuing to move on his skin, pressing deliciously on the soles of his feet.

“What’s your penname?”

“George R.R. Martin,” Derek answered flatly, dropping his head on the backrest while still maintaining eye contact.

“Come on, I’m curious!”

“I know,” he smirked, “But I’m not going to say it,”

“Please?” Stiles almost whined.

“Nope,” Derek popped the p, mirth in his eyes.

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Stiles begged, prodding Derek’s thigh with his toes and batting his eyelashes.

“Not even if the cherry was on top of you,” Derek chuckled.

“You couldn’t handle it if it was on me,” Stiles said, in a flirty tone, waggling his eyebrows. Derek’s ears had a lovely shade of red on the tip.

“Oh, I don’t know,” the wolf replied in a lower voice, his right hand now a hot brand on Stiles’ shin, “I think I could handle it pretty well.”

Stiles was about to reply but Derek cut him off by tickling him lightly. He squirmed around giggling and Derek got up with a satisfied smile.

“I still want to know,” Stiles whined as Derek sat back in front of his laptop.

“The last book is almost out, Stiles. I’ll give you the whole series with a special dedication if you stop asking me now,” he bartered.

“I think I can settle with that for now,” Stiles said, standing and stretching. He was on the first step of the stairs when he turned to Derek once again with a wink, “But my cherry offer it’s still on the table,”

He climbed the stairs before Derek could answer and headed for the terrace on the third floor. When he was outside he thought about the wolf’s behaviour, a small smile on his lips and a warm feeling on his chest.

It was almost like Derek was courting him, with all the attention he was giving him, and Stiles was starting to get even more flustered. He was almost sure that the full moon’s approach had something to do with it, but he didn’t wanted Derek to act on his wolf’s wants if they weren’t Derek’s own too. He decided to talk about it with him tonight, before going to bed. He would be clear with him, because Stiles wasn’t one who liked to get his hopes shattered just because someone didn’t knew how to keep their instincts at bay. He needed to know what Derek thought when his mind was clear.

He wanted to talk to Scott first though, to know how he was feeling about the full moon approaching, the run they would be doing all together, and maybe ask a little advice about his situation with Derek. He went to look for his best friend and found him lounging in one of the chairs on the small deck at the back of the house, chatting with Kira and Laura.

“Hey buddy,” Stiles said to him, clapping his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“Hey dude,” Scott answered with a big smile, looking up at him, “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if we could talk a little?” Stiles asked, scratching the back of his neck, “Maybe take a walk?”

He was being obvious about not wanting the others to hear them, but he didn’t care. He would talk with the ladies of the house later. Scott had always been there for him, and Stiles wanted to talk to him first.

“Yeah, of course,” Scott said, getting up and leaving a kiss on top of Kira’s head, “I found a nice trail here in the woods. Let’s go there,”

Stiles nodded, smiling big and grateful at Scott for understanding his need for privacy. Laura and Kira just smiled at them and waved as they walked towards the trees

“So,” Stiles started, “feeling good with the pack around? Ready to go all wolfy on the full moon group run?” he asked, pushing his hands deep in this pockets and trying to start from a more comfortable topic.

“Good,” Scott beamed, giving no indication he noticed Stiles’ discomfort as he answered, “It was good before, but now it’s more complete. My wolf feels really content and settled. I can’t wait for the run. What about you?”

“Well my wolf was settled alright even before,” Stiles joked, earning a chuckle from Scott, “But yeah, I like it like this. I can’t wait for the run, too. Wolf’s jokes aside, I can feel the pack bond and I really like having all of you around. I think I could do more than just being a human beta though.”

“Like what?” Scott asked curiously, brows furrowing, “You already have something in mind?”

“Well in a way yes,” Stiles admitted, “I’ll have to ask to Derek and Laura, but I was thinking about training to be pack emissary,” he smiled a little.

“That’s so cool dude!” Scott agreed excitedly with a small pat on Stiles’ back, “Don’t get yourself in too much trouble though, or your father will have my head!”

“You think Laura and Derek would agree at having me as the pack emissary as soon as I’m ready?”

“Why not?” Scott shrugged, “You’re pack and you know so much about werewolves and other creatures in general, and with your degree on top of that they’d be idiots to not consider it at least,”

“Well, let’s keep our fingers crossed then.” Stiles smiled at him, “But that’s not exactly why I asked you for a walk…”

“I figured,” Scott nodded knowingly, “Spill Stiles, you know you can talk to me about anything,”

“I know,” Stiles breathed deeply, “I’m sure you’ve noticed my little crush on Derek,” he mumbled, “Even if I wasn’t obviously flirting with him, I think all the wolves in the house can smell it on me, him included,”

“Yeah, more or less I figured,” Scott chuckled, “You both aren’t exactly subtle,”

“Both?” Stiles asked, turning to him with a flicker of hope in his voice.

Scott tapped his nose and grinned. “Yeah, both. I’m not exactly sure what’s changed, but should go for it, man,”

“I don’t know either, I thought I had no chance for more than friendship,” Stiles exhaled, “You really think I should?”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded, still smiling as they walked around a small clearing to head back to the house, “I mean, I’ll support you either way, but I think you guys should talk about it.” His face contorted a bit and he added, “Werewolves’ noses are not made for too much UST,”

Stiles gaped at him and slapped his arm. “Hey!”

“Just talk to him man, as soon as you can,” Scott told him, serious despite the laugh that escaped his lips.

“I’ll try,” he sighed, but he was smiling nonetheless.

***

In the end though, Stiles didn’t have a chance to talk to Derek that night because Laura decided it was time for pack bonding via a  marathon of everyone’s favourite movies, only one each though. Stiles was gutted by that, because he would have liked to watch all three _Star Wars_ movies with them so Scott would finally see them, but in the end, he choose one of his favourite Batman movies. He was met by an enthusiastic hug from Erica at his choice, and he laughed a lot when he saw that she had chosen _Catwoman_.

Derek’s favourite movie was apparently _The Notebook_ , and Lydia and Scott were extremely happy to learn that. Stiles wanted to hug his stupidly cute blushing self. Laura and Boyd both picked Studio Ghibli films: _Princess Mononoke_ and _Howl’s Moving Castle_ respectively. Cora and Allison had both chosen _Pulp Fiction_ (and high fived over it). Kira went for Mulan, and Isaac, who had been torn between that and _Tangled_ , agreed with her. That left them with seven movies to watch from the afternoon until they resisted. They built a comfortable bed of duvets and pillows at the couches’ feet and with breaks to stretch, eat, and go to the bathroom, they managed to see all of them.

Well, or most of them managed it.

Kira had fallen asleep on Scott sometime during  the fifth movie, and Allison was starting to doze off on the couch with Lydia. The others, included Stiles, were still awake and intent in watching _Howl’s Moving Castle_ , the second to last on the list. Stiles was tired, but he liked doing marathons a lot, so he knew how to power through it. Derek though, apparently didn’t, because at some point in the movie, he rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder, causing  their sides to touch from shoulder to toe. Stiles tensed for a second, but relaxed again before Derek could change his mind, and got himself comfortable against the couch’s feet. He intercepted Scott’s gaze as his best friend smirked knowingly at him. Stiles rolled his eyes fondly and leaned a little into Derek’s side. Even though it was hot outside, he liked the warmth of Derek’s body pressed against his, even if it was just their sides touching. He felt Derek inhale his scent deeply and knew more than ever he had to ask Derek about all this, because if this could take a more romantic and sexual turn, Stiles wanted that to happen right away.

The last movie was _The Notebook_ , and Derek snuggled further against Stiles as they watched, one arm reaching around Stiles’ waist as he slid down a little more on the soft makeshift bed, his head coming to rest on Stiles’ chest.

“Are you comfortable?” Derek whispered with his face pushed against Stiles’ shirt.

“Yeah,” Stiles said back just as quietly, his hand going to brush Derek’s hair. The wolf leaned into the touch and he kept burying his fingers into the dark strands.

His other hand brushed softly, tentatively across Derek’s back and, since it only caused the wolf to relax even more on Stiles’ chest, Stiles pushed his fingers into the wolf’s hair and started massaging softly. Without him noticing, Derek started tracing circles on his hip. Derek had subtly moved the shirt up to touch Stiles’ skin, and when Derek’s fingers met the sensitive skin, Stiles felt himself shiver. He swore Derek had huffed amusedly at his reaction, so in retaliation, he scraped Derek’s nape with a little more force, Now the wolf was the one shivering. Stiles was already liking this too much, and he wanted more of it. He had to talk to Derek as soon as possible.

It was with these thoughts and Derek’s warm body pressed against his, that Stiles fell asleep before the movie even ended.

***

Stiles woke up on the couch, facing the backrest, a light blanket covering his lower half and a soft pillow under his cheek. He was disorientated for a few minutes, as his brain caught up with the events of the previous night. He stretched and the blanket brushed his hip where the shirt had come up. He could still feel the phantom touch of Derek’s finger circling on his skin and he shivered softly.

The wolf’s smell was permeating his clothes, and Stiles realized they had slept together. Stiles knew that when he was sleepy he liked to cuddle and wrap himself in the warmth of another body, even if it was summertime. If the pronounced warmth around his middle and along his back was of any indication, Derek had probably been there wrapped around him not a long time ago. He snuggled a bit more in the blanket, committing their mixed scents to memory.

His resolve to talk to Derek about this strengthened. All the interactions they had in these two weeks, added to the cuddling of the night before were a good indicator for a success in this. Or for Stiles making a fool of himself, but either way he was going to try.

He was still convinced he wasn’t exactly enough for Derek, but the wolf hadn’t seemed to agree to that. Stiles knew he was attractive in a way, long limbs, muscles defined enough, pale skin dotted with moles and big eyes, but he never thought that someone like Derek might like him. Now, though he was, and the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced. Maybe theirs would be just a summer fling, maybe not. He really hoped not, something more would be extremely welcome on his side. Stiles didn’t want to scare him away though, especially now that he was slowly understanding the extents of his crush.

Before talking to him though, Stiles needed the advice of the women of his life. He stood up and stretched a little more, his back popping deliciously, his muscles loose. He headed for the kitchen, hoping to find someone there and indeed, he found Allison washing some fruit. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was just half past ten, and with the night they had had yesterday probably most of the pack was still asleep.

“Hi,” he said quietly, his voice still scratchy from sleep, “Getting some breakfast ready for your girl?”

“Oh,” Allison said as quietly as Stiles did, turning around surprised with a big smile, “Stiles, hi! Yeah, just washing some fruits though. The water was running, didn’t hear you come in,”

“Yeah, I’m stealthy when I want to,” he said in a whisper, grabbing a glass and some water before sitting down on one of the stools in front of the kitchen island. He was gulping down his first sip when a pair of hands tickled his sides and he almost choked on his water.

“This,” Cora’s sleepy voice came from behind him, before her face settled on his right shoulder, “is being stealthy.”

“I can be stealthy too, you know,” he said with a pout, still coughing a little. He couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped him when Cora tickled him lightly one more time.

“Keep telling yourself that, darling,” she told him, patting his head before snatching a glass of water for herself and hopping on the stool next to his.

“You’ll see,” Stiles countered, but then remembered his mission, “So,” he started, eyes fixed on his fingers, “I would like to talk to you lot, like you two, and Lydia. Laura and Erica’s presence would be appreciated too,” he said as an afterthought, “but I don’t know if I can handle all of you together,” he ended in a laugh.

“Is this about your cuddling session with my brother yesterday night?” Cora asked with a knowing expression.

“It wasn’t a cuddling session,” he said, already feeling a faint blush creep on his cheeks, “Not exactly at least,” he amended when both Allison and Cora raised their eyebrows at him.

“So?” Allison prodded.

“So I’d like it to be, and I’d like something more, but I need some advice and, I don’t know,” he said, throwing his hands in the hair, “In these two weeks a lot has happened, but it’s such a short time that I feel a little too full. I need someone to talk about it.”

He breathed and took another sip of his water, his eye going down to watch the droplets left behind.

“I already talked with Scott a little, but we didn’t discuss it that much. I think he was scared I wanted to talk about the sex part,” he said with a smirk, “I think that women advice now is what I need, and who better than the ladies of my life can help me drown my doubts?”

“Don’t even think of talking about sex with my brother when I’m around, Stilinski.” Cora sassed, standing up, “Prepare breakfast for everyone, I’ll go wake up Laura and Erica. I’ll come back down to help you bring it to the terrace upstairs,”

“Isn’t the terrace on mine and Derek’s floor?” Stiles asked and Cora nodded at him from the kitchen door, “What if he comes out while we are talking about it? Or worst, what if he hears all our conversation with his wolfy super hearing? And what about the others?”

“First, never say again ‘wolfy super hearing’ if you care about your own ears, and second, Erica is sending the boys to get some groceries and Derek today isn’t here,” Cora said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “He had something about work to do, they called him last minute this morning. He was all grumpy when he had to leave you on the couch, especially since he was comfortably wrapped all around you when I woke him up,” she smirked at him and Stiles blushed fiercely, his suspicions confirmed, “He will be back tonight just before dinner, though,” she said then.

“Oh,” Stiles said, and he was a little relieved that Derek wouldn’t be around while he spoke to the girls. Less chances to get caught before the right time. At the same time though, he felt slightly sad about not seeing Derek for the whole day. He shook his head. Now it wasn’t the moment to think about it, he had breakfast to prepare for his pack, and that wasn’t an easy task.

Cora and Allison disappeared, and Stiles started humming under his breath, lining up ingredients for pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. He prepared a bowl with sliced fresh fruits, and set it on a tray with a carton of milk, maple syrup, sugar, cereals and some Greek yogurt. On another tray, he set plates, mugs, glasses and cutlery. Having those ready he went to cook the pancakes, and as he was flipping the fourth, Cora came down with Erica in tow. Erica gave him a sleepy kiss on the cheek, mumbling a ‘good morning’ then grabbing the tray Cora had left and following her up the stairs.

Stiles kept cooking and when he was cooking the bacon, he realized he was a little anxious to talk with them about all this. It would make it more real than it already was to talk about it aloud. He willed himself to relax.

They were his friends, his pack, and they would be supportive. Cora hadn’t seemed too fazed by the fact that he wanted to talk about a possible relationship with her brother. He hoped for the best as he turned the stove off and set the bacon and the eggs on a big plate. He headed upstairs with those and the pancakes and prayed food would help his cause.

***

Before going out on the terrace Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. As he set foot outside all the girls turned to him, eyeing hungrily the plate of food in his hands. That helped him relax a little, so he stepped forward, placing it on the already filled table in front of the outdoor chairs and sofas where the girls had situated themselves.

He sat down in the middle of them all, at Lydia’s feet, when she motioned him to come sit by her. He preferred sitting on one of the many so-soft looking pillows placed on the ground, so he could hide his face from them if needed. He was aware they were all there to help him, but he felt so self-conscious about it at the moment, that knowing he could hide his expressions from them was something like a safe line , even though he knew they could read him, or smell him, even if they didn’t see his face.

He took a plate and filled it with a little bit of everything, taking advantage of the fact that his stomach hadn’t realized the situation and was still giving hungry vibes.

“Mmm,” Erica moaned around a mouthful of pancakes, then after chewing, more or less, she added, “Please, Stiles, more breakfast like this from now on. Or even lunch or dinner,”

“Yes, she’s right,” Laura nodded enthusiastically between bites of bacon and egg, a small cup of yogurt and fruit ready next to her to be devoured. Cora and Allison hummed and nodded at him, giving him happy smiles.

“Actually,” Lydia said, as she leaned over Stiles to take a few pancakes, “I’m surprised you still haven’t cooked us a feast,”

“Well, I was a bit busy enjoying the sea,” Stiles mumbled, a little bit embarrassed about the big deal for a simple breakfast, “Also, I’m not in my own house, so I don’t want to monopolize the kitchen,” he started.

“What?” Cora intervened, “That’s why you still haven’t cooked me one of your deliciously tasting and outrageously perfect meals?”

“Yeah..?” Stiles half asked, half confirmed.

“Okay, not tonight because we won’t be all here,” Laura said, “But Stiles, chose a day when you know we all are because you are cooking for us, darling,”

“A-All right,” Stiles said, a little bit flustered, but really happy that his food was so appreciated and so wanted. His heart though was beating so loud, because he wanted to talk about Derek and he didn’t knew how to broach the subject.

“Anyhow,” Erica said, getting more comfortable on her chair, “The guys are gone so let’s cut it with this, he’s going to have a stroke if we don’t talk about it. Come on, batman, spill it,” she smiled at him to encourage him, and Stiles thanked God he was with girls who didn’t have a problem about speaking their minds.

“I, uhm,” he frowned, trying to gather his thoughts, “I like Derek, I think that is pretty obvious[4] ,” he chuckled and almost all the girls scoffed at his affirmation, “I’m not sure though if he likes me the same way. To be honest I’m not even sure how far this liking of mine has gone. During these two weeks, I had the chance to get to know him a little more and I really really like what I learned about him. He’s funny,” Cora snorted and Stiles glared at her a bit before continuing like nothing had happened, “Really smart, knows how to cook and we can talk about books for hours on end. I like the fact that we can trade books, music and movies because we do have tastes in common, but the passion with which he talks about the ones I don’t know, makes me want to. And apparently the same is for him, since the other day he was listening to some music I talked to him about,”

“And what do you want to know from us?” Allison asked softly, “I mean, I know if you’re asking you’re not sure of where to go next, but, what do you want to know? What we think about him? About the two of you? About what you’re feeling? Or about the situation, generally speaking?”

“All of the above and then some,” Stiles answered with a small smile, “I need to talk about this. About my feelings and what might be his, about my possibilities of this working if I have the guts to talk to him. Especially, I want to know if you think that I should talk to him about it or just shut up because I’m making it all up in my mind,”

“What do you think you’re making up in your mind?” Laura asked, curious and confused.

“Well, maybe that fact that he’s being so tactile because of the full moon and not because he likes me,” Stiles said, resting his head on Lydia’s knee, “I’m not saying that your emotions aren’t conscious before the full moon and during, but I don’t know if they get, I don’t know, scrambled up a bit by it, I suppose? That’s another thing I need insight on before making a move. Like, what about if his wolf likes me but he doesn’t?”

“That’s practically not possible Stiles,” Laura told him, “Especially for born werewolves. We are so attuned with our wolves that they are an extension of ourselves and we an extension of them. Our feelings are the same when it comes to people, especially when it comes to potential partners, or mates, if you like,”

“Well, that’s reassuring,” he said, “What about the full moon? Is it possible that his affection to me is influenced by it?”

“Influenced, not likely,” Erica answered, “Enhanced, yeah.” She laughed to herself, “I remember the first time I kissed Boyd. I already liked him from a while and tried to not give it away because we had just became betas and I didn’t want to alter the pack relations we were building. The pull of the moon was so strong that night, I was so aware of him and I couldn’t help it. I almost knocked him down when I jumped him,” she had a proud smirk now, “Best decision ever,”

“I’m sure it was,” Stiles told her laughing, “So this more or less settles the wolf ‘issue’, but what about him? Do you think he’s really interested in little old me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with ‘little old you’,” Lydia told him with a roll of her eyes and a brush of fingers in his hair, “Derek would be lucky to have you. Just as much as you to have him. And yes, Stiles, he is interested, even someone blind could see it,”

“Yeah, I mean, if earlier it wasn’t obvious enough,” Allison stated, “After yesterday night it’s pretty clear,”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you idiot, really,” Cora said with a roll of her eyes accompanied by her hands in the air, “Just please, talk to him before we all die drowned by your stupid hormones, you fools,”

“Do you think for him it’s just about sex or might be something more?”

“Well I’ve never seen Derek so taken by someone in so little time,” Laura told him pensively, “He had just two big relationships, one with a girl when we were still in high school and one with a guy when we were in the last year of college, but he wasn’t all in even with them. I know you aren’t yet together, and I can’t speak for him, but he seems more into it than he ever has,”

“Really?” Stiles asked again, feeling a little bit like an idiot for repeating it so much, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Come on Stiles, snap out of it,” Erica said, cuffing him jokingly on the head from her seat, “We are all saying to you that Derek is interested, more than so, and that you shouldn’t worry about it. As soon as he comes back talk to him, so you’ll be reassured and you can finally get laid and stop killing us with your horny vibes,”

“Oh shut up!” Stiles said blushing hard.

“Yes, please, do shut up. I don’t need the images,” Cora said with a grimace.

“You too, shut up,” Stiles could feel his blush increase ever more. He grabbed other food and stuffed his face just to have something to distract him from their smirks. He still had some doubts that Derek might reject him but now, with all the reassuring the girls had done, he was more confident about talking with him.

He hoped Derek would come back soon, because if he really stood a chance like the girls were saying, he couldn’t wait anymore to have him. He munched on some pancake, lost in his thoughts, the girls chatting around him about their plans for the day.

“The guys are back,” Erica said, “I’ll go get them,”

Stiles watched her go, her words replaying on his mind. So Derek’s wolf wasn’t guided by the moon, he was just influenced by it. And not in the wrong way, his feelings weren’t made up, just intensified by it. He was lost in thinking what other things might get more intense with the full moon when Erica reappeared, Scott, Boyd and Isaac following her.

“So dude, nice pep talk?” Scott asked with a smirk. Boyd and Isaac had his same expression as they all settled with them.

“So much for going grocery shopping to give me some privacy, huh?”

“Oh, we went,” Boyd said wrapping his arm around Erica, “But it didn’t take us that long. It was a short list, like it was just made up at the last moment,”

“I wonder why that is,” Laura said with a chuckle.

“Like we didn’t know what was going to happen here,” Isaac said with a roll of his eyes, “You want to know what I think about the situation?”

“I think I’m going to regret saying yes, but why not,” Stiles agreed, “Shoot,”

“I think you should just stop being an idiot and go for it,” Isaac said to him, reaching out for a piece of fruit, “I mean, you guys are perfect for each other, might as well get on with it. If you don’t I’m going to lock you up both in one room for the full moon, then you’ll surely sort it out,” he added grinning at Erica and Boyd. They grinned back at him, Boyd giving Erica a kiss on the temple and Erica winking at them.

“Thank you, I guess,” Stiles said chuckling and a little bit surprised by Isaac’s support, “No need to lock us up in a room, though, I think we can manage that by ourselves and you should probably want earplugs for then. Or be out of the house,” he wiggled his eyebrows jokingly.

“Cheeky,” Erica said at the same time Cora and Scott said, “TMI, TMI, dude,”

“We are lucky the room are soundproofed then,” Laura mumbled.

“Come on, I haven’t even said anything,” Stiles said, “Yet.”

“No, dude, thankfully I won’t hear the two of you going at it,” Scott interjected pushing his hands forward, “And even if I support you and your choice totally, no sex talks. No details nor snippets, nothing.”

“Yeah, you wish. I still have to get back at you. And you know about what,” Stiles told him with a devilish smirk. Scott had the decency to blush and shut up at that, and Stiles smirk became even bigger.

“I don’t even want to ask,” Kira rolled her eyes at Scott and pinched him on the side. Scott yelped and pouted until she kissed him softly. Stiles smiled at their actions and hoped that something like that was right around the corner for him too.

***

The day passed away quickly. Stiles spent part of it basking in the sun and reading books. He was waiting for Derek to be back, but the time was passing and as Stiles cooked dinner, he guessed Derek won’t make it to eat with them.

He made something simple, with lots of vegetables, some light meat and fruit and homemade ice cream for dessert. He prepared Derek’s share too, leaving it hidden in the microwave. When he served the ice cream, he made sure that everyone knew to leave his share alone.

Scott and Isaac pouted at him, two helpings of his ice cream not being enough for them, but Stiles promised he would make more the next day and when he agreed to do it with the flavours they wanted they were satisfied and stopped nagging him.

They watched a movie all together, but Derek still wasn’t there. Stiles was curled up on the couch, a light blanket thrown over his shoulders to protect him from the breeze that had chilled progressively during the evening. They had texted a little during the day, but the last text from him was from before dinner and Stiles really wished he were there so he could tell him everything and finally he could keep Stiles warm.

With this thoughts and the movie as a background noise Stiles fell asleep on the couch, his friends one by one going back to their rooms and settling him in a better position, since when Scott had tried to wake him up or just suggest to move him upstairs, Stiles had almost bitten his hand. Sure, it wouldn’t have hurt him, but Scott could do without it. They left him there, hugging one of the pillows and tucked snuggly in his blanket.

When he woke up everything was dark around him. The only light in the room given but the almost full moon. Something had woken him up, and as he squinted his eyes in the darkness, turning slightly, he saw Derek at the foot of the couch, tucking the blanket around his feet, where it had probably fallen as he slept.

“Hey,” he whispered softly.

“Hey,” Derek said back, just as much quietly, “Sorry, I didn’t meant to wake you up,”

“Don’t worry,” Stiles said moving to make space where his feet laid, “Sit with me? I’d like to talk to you,”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to sleep?” Derek asked, but he was already circling the couch to sit.

“No,” Stiles said with a small smile, “I was waiting for you the whole day, as I said, I’d like to talk to you about something,”

“Alright,” Derek nodded, but he made no move to sit, “We should go to mine or your room though, Cora is still awake,”

“Ye - yeah,” Stiles stuttered, and a light blush crept to his cheeks thinking about what Cora might have heard if Derek hadn’t told him that, “Okay, let’s go then,”

Derek offered him his hand to get up, and Stiles accepted it gladly, even if he didn’t needed it. As they were climbing the stairs, Derek turned to him, his hand still grasping Stiles’ softly.

“Do you mind if I get changed before we talk?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“No, I imagine you are really tired after having to go so suddenly for the whole day,” Stiles answered, “I’d tell you we could talk tomorrow, but I think I might do anything to avoid it if I have to wait more,”

Derek’s brow furrowed, his eyes cautious, and he nodded. Stiles didn’t want him to think he was going to tell him bad things, so he did what he usually did. He babbled.

“Don’t worry though, it’s not something bad,” he started whispering in a rush, “I mean, it might be bad for me depending on how things turn, but I’ve been filled with positivity today, so I really hope that won’t happen. It’s just that I need to get it out. Hopefully it won’t ruin everything, only make it better?”

He ended his sentence with a question, hopeful eyes fixed on Derek. He knew the wolf could hear his frantically beating heart and probably even smell the anxiousness that had started to rumble inside him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed to do this now, or he was sure he never would.

Derek’s expression was still the same, but Stiles noticed a change in his eyes. Now there was something like curiosity and…hope? Maybe the pack hadn’t been that wrong in their assumptions.

“You could take a shower though, if you need it,” Stiles told him, “I can wait that much,”

“That would be good,” Derek agreed smiling at him, “I’ll be quick, you’ll be waiting in your room or mine?”

As much as Stiles was curious about seeing Derek’s room and have a chance to snoop around while he wasn’t there, he decided it was better if he waited in his own room.

“Mine,” he said with a nod and Derek nodded back at him, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Stiles smiled back sheepishly, and as soon as they climbed the last steps, they parted, each one going to his room.

When Stiles was alone in his room, he relaxed against the door and exhaled slowly. ‘Calm down,’ he repeated to himself a few times, and when his mind wasn’t anymore a jumbled bundle of thoughts he straightened up and went to change in his pyjamas, a worn, soft green t-shirt and pair of black shorts. He turned off the light and turned on the small lap beside the bed.

He pushed the pillows against the bedframe, sitting on the bed with his knees bent up as he waited for Derek.

He really hoped he was doing the right thing. If Derek didn’t feel like him, he could risk everything he had built in those two weeks with the pack. But it was worth it. He knew he couldn’t pretend he didn’t like him, he was much too far in at this point for that. And with his studies finished and his intention to be the emissary, he and Derek would be in constant contact, so he was praying every god he knew for this to end like he wished.

His thoughts shifted to how would it be if Derek reciprocated his affections. The domesticity they had shared with the pack during this vacation was something that Stiles had really enjoyed, and he quivered at the thought of himself and Derek with a small pack of their own. Well, that was thinking a little bit to further on the line, Stiles, he said to himself. Stiles wasn’t even sure if it was possible for them to conceive, but he remembered reading something about male pregnancy, if the conceiving was between an Alpha and another creature. He wondered if his spark would be enough for it. Before even thinking about it though, they should at least have sex. Stiles thoughts at that took a completely different direction, as he imagined how it would be. Derek’s strength was something that had Stiles’ knees go weak, just the idea of giving him control and being manhandled a bit sending sparks of arousal through his body. Sure maybe the first time Stiles would like something more on the vanilla side, but he was ready to try everything and if Derek was on board with being something with him, he hoped he was on board with trying new things too.

His daydreaming was interrupted by a soft knock and as soon as he said come in, Derek’s head poked inside and he entered, quietly closing the door behind himself. He was dressed like Stiles, ready to go to bed, and he realized they were alone in a room where no one could hear them. A flash of his previous thoughts rushed back and sent another flare of arousal through his body. Derek stilled where he was moving towards the bed, and he inhaled deeply, his eyes flashed red before he closed them.

“Everything all right?” Stiles asked worriedly, his voice still low, even if there was no one around except them.

“Yes,” Derek nodded, his eyes snapping open and moving towards the bed again, “I was just taken aback by how much this room smells like you,”

“Oh,” he blushed deeply, wondering what smell of him was exactly permeating the room more strongly. He was a healthy young male, so in the privacy of his room he hadn’t thought to restrain himself.

“It’s nice,” Derek said, placing his phone on the nightstand. Then he was sitting on the bed side next to Stiles, a short distance from his legs, “I like it,” he continued, his voice low just like Stiles’ had been. He rested one of his hands next to Stiles’ feet to support himself, and Stiles wriggled his toes self-consciously.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Derek asked a few beats later, when Stiles hadn’t still said anything.

“Yeah, sure,” he chuckled nervously, “I’m sorry, I’m a bit,” he waved his hands in front of himself, “Nervous I guess,”

“Don’t be,” Derek told him, his hand going to wrap around his ankle. The sudden warmth of it sent a shiver through Stiles’ body and he swallowed heavily, his eyes dropping to Derek’s hand and then fixing back on his eyes.

“I like you,” he blurted out without even realizing it.

“Well, I hope so since I’m your Alpha,” Derek chuckled.

“No,” Stiles told him shaking his head and Derek’s expression became guarded, his body tensing, “I mean, yes of course you are my Alpha and I like you as such, but that’s not what I meant.” Derek’s body relaxed as well as his expression. He didn’t say anything, just moved of a breath closer to Stiles.

“What I mean is,” Stiles inhaled closing his eyes and opening them right back as he continued in a rush before he could chicken out, “That I like you as in I would like to date you, hold your hand, hug you, kiss you whenever I want and so on…”

His hands were moving on their own accord, smoothing the fabric of his shorts over his thighs and he was very aware of the blush high on his cheeks. His eyes were now following his fingers as they moved, the stark contrast of the pale skin against the dark material something extremely fascinating at the moment. Probably even a potato would be extremely fascinating for him now if it meant he didn’t have to watch Derek’s face.

Derek hadn’t spoken yet and Stiles was starting to think he had ruined everything, so he opened his mouth to try and fix it before it was too late, but Derek’s voice preceded him.

“So,” he started, “I’m not sure I got it right, because even with my enhanced earing I never heard someone speaking so fast. To be sure, I’m going to ask, so be sincere,”

Stiles could only nod, his eyes still refusing to look up.

“Stiles?” Derek called him.

“Yeah?”

“Look at me, please,”

Stiles couldn’t do much with Derek pleading with such a soft voice, so against all better judgment he looked at him. Derek was smiling. Soft, unguarded and beautiful. Stiles could feel himself fall even more for this man.

“You like me as in you would like to date me, hold my hand, hug me, and kiss me whenever you want and so on?” Derek asked with a playful smirk.

“You did hear me then,” Stiles muttered, blushing even more. If this conversation lasted even longer he was afraid he might combust.

“That’s not the right answer,”

“Yes, that’s what I said. What I feel,” Stiles told him, “I really like you, Derek,” he said with all the honesty he could muster and keeping his eyes on Derek’s.

“That’s good,” Derek said getting even closer and resting his hand on Stiles’ jaw, “Because I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t like me back,”

Before Stiles could register Derek’s words, a pair of warm, chapped lips was on his. A soft whimper escaped him and after a beat, he was returning Derek’s chaste kiss.

They kissed like that for a few seconds, until Derek interrupted it with a small peck and a smile. Stiles wanted one more kiss, so he followed Derek’s retreating lips and kissed him again. The wolf chuckled in the kiss and Stiles took that as his chance to slide his tongue against Derek’s lips, demanding for something more than just a brush of lips. Derek opened up to him, giving just as much as he was receiving and the kiss became heated. Stiles’ legs unbent and he slid on the bed, dragging Derek on top of him. His hand reached for Derek’s hair, one getting lost in it and the other scratching softly at his nape. Derek’s hands went to his hips, knees bent to keep his weight off Stiles as they kissed and his hands started to roam.

They kept kissing and Stiles could feel his arousal growing, he was getting hard and he realized he had never wanted anyone as he wanted Derek. He rolled his hips up instinctively, looking for some friction and he brushed against Derek’s hard on.

“Wait, wait,” Derek said with stilted breath, stopping their kisses.

“What?” Stiles asked, trying to push his hips up again to feel the delicious friction of Derek’s cock against his. He couldn’t do much though, Derek’s hand pinning his hips to the bed.

“Stiles I want more than just sex,” Derek stated, and not giving him the chance to answer he continued, “I’m all in in this. The dating, the handholding, the hugging and the kissing. I want that and I want to be able to wake up with you in the morning when possible, spend time together just doing whatever and enjoying ourselves. I want the sex, of course I want it, because you’re gorgeous and I don’t know how I kept my hands to myself all this time, but Stiles, I need to know that for you is more than that,”

His eyes were so sincere, so open and vulnerable that Stiles couldn’t help himself to kiss him once more, softly and reassuringly.

“Yes Derek,” Stiles told him, his forehand pressed against Derek’s as he looked him straight in the eyes, “I want that and even more. Not just sex, I’m too far gone on you for just sex,” he said with a chuckle and a happy glint in his eyes, “You won’t get rid of me easily, my wolf,”

“I’ve got no intention of getting rid of you,” Derek stated and kissed him again, languidly, but once more he stopped and Stiles whined, wanting more of that skilled mouth on his, “I don’t think we should have sex tonight.”

“Why?” Stiles asked a little bummed. He was ready. He wanted Derek. He needed him like, last year.

“Because,” Derek said before leaving a light kiss on his nose making him squirm and blush lightly, “I’d like it to be tomorrow, after our first run together,” and as soon as the words left his mouth, he blushed. Stiles found that very cute and wanted to drown him in kisses, but he settled with giving him just one. A thorough one, but still one.

“That seems perfect to me,” Stiles told him.

“It’s not like I want to plan it or anything,” Derek said, trying to convey his reasoning to him, “It’s just that I’d like to take my time with you, make it special because you are what makes it special for me. My wolf now it’s too hyped up with the moon coming and with the fact that our chosen mate reciprocates our affections, so maybe it would be rushed and, I don’t know, I’d like it to be something more than just giving in to our hormones,”

“It’s fine, Derek, you big sap,” Stiles said, kissing him once more and bringing him closer to his body, preening at the fact that Derek had called him his mate, “Tomorrow really sounds perfect. And it will already be special for me because it’s you. I don’t want it rushed neither,”

“Good, that’s good,” Derek said against his lips.

“It will be my first time and I want to take my time with you too,” Stiles said shyly, “I want you to take your time with me like you want, make me feel yours like I’ve never been anyone else’s’”

“Shit, Stiles, you can’t say this things to me,” Derek rumbled out and ducked his head in Stiles’ neck, kissing softly at all the skin he could find, “Am I really going to be your first?”

“I already did something,” Stiles said lowly, angling his head to give Derek better access to his neck, “But it never felt right enough with anyone to go all the way,”

“And now?” Derek asked, his teeth scraping the delicate skin under Stiles’ jaw.

“Now it couldn’t feel more right,”

Derek bit him softly, but hard enough to leave a faint mark, and that possessive gesture paired with Derek’s soft growl at his words, had Stiles’ whole body shivering and his dick once again fully hard, demanding attention.

“I know we said no sex tonight,” Stiles said with an half moan when Derek started sucking where he had just bitten, marking him for sure now, “But if you don’t do something to my dick now, it’s going to fall off, and we don’t want that, right?”

“No we don’t,” Derek said, in a serious tone, but Stiles could hear the barely contained laughter in his tone. He smiled brightly; happy they could joke but not lose the moment. Derek kissed him and settled better between his legs.

“What about this?” he asked to Stiles before letting his lower half fall down and grind against Stiles’.

Stiles just moaned his approval, his lips already sealed with Derek’s in a searing kiss as he tried to get everything he could from him. He rolled his hips up, grinding filthily their hard dicks against each other through the thin fabric of their shorts. Derek’s hands went under his shirt and slid all the way up to his back leaving hot trails as they passed. He brought them in the middle of it, his elbows planted on the mattress as he supported his upper half to not crush him. Stiles’ legs wrapped around Derek’s waist, bringing him even closer, the added pressure making Stiles see stars.

“’m close, Der,” Stiles moaned against him mouth, kissing him again and again.

“Me too,” Derek said, and he increased the speed of his hips, Stiles meeting his thrusts with equal fervour and need.

Stiles felt like a teenager again. He was almost there to come and only because they were grinding against each other like they were going to die the next day. They hadn’t even touched their cocks, not even shed their clothes and this was already the best Stiles had ever had, and he was sure it was because it was with Derek.

Derek that now was giving uneven, hard thrusts against him. He was biting his neck once again, marking with blunt human teeth there and with the prickle of claws where his hands had tightened at his sides. The mix of pain and pleasure and the knowledge that he was making him lose control giving him that last push he needed to fall. He moaned Derek’s name loudly as he came in his pants, encouraging him to do the same as they kept rubbing against each other, Stiles riding his orgasm as Derek chased him.

Stiles kissed him once more, biting his bottom lip and pushing hard against him, and with a final, stuttering thrust Derek came too. Stiles kept kissing him, small, soft pecks all over his face. Their lips brushed more often than not and their hands caressed up and down each other’s body. Now their hips were rolling slowly, getting down from their highs and enjoying the little oversensitivity of it.

“Mmm,” Stiles said, kissing Derek deeply, tracing the insides of his mouth and enjoying his taste, “If this was that good, I really can’t wait for tomorrow,”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Derek agreed before nosing along his jaw and leaving a few kisses there, his head now resting on Stiles’ heart. He was tired and Stiles noticed he was too.

“What about getting cleaned up and then sleep?” he asked softly, carding his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“I don’t want to go away yet,” Derek said sleepily, and Stiles could swear he was almost purring.

“Go away?” he asked, “Don’t even think about it mister, we are going to clean up and then you are going to cuddle the shit out of me and we’ll sleep together,”

“I like this plan,” Derek said, raising his head to look at him, “Let’s go,” he gave him another kiss on the nose and they got up.

After cleaning themselves up quickly, they changed into clean pants, strictly not watching the other as he changed, and they got to bed. They were soon fast asleep, warm and content with the other in their arms.

***

Stiles woke up slowly, his body pressed up tightly against a wall of heat. He stroked his cheek against it, feeling it tremble and suddenly he remembered the night before. He hugged Derek even more strongly, nosing along the column of his neck and leaving a kiss at the base.

“Morning,” he said, his voice raspy from sleep.

“Morning to you,” Derek said, relaxing in his arms and burrowing his nose in Stiles’ hair, “This still fine?”

“More than fine,” Stiles mumbled as he left small kisses on Derek’s skin, his hand stroking his hips and his back. Derek’s skin was warm and pliant under his fingers, and Stiles couldn’t imagine waking up in a better way.

“Good,” Derek said with a nod, just like the night before, as he trailed kisses from Stiles’ hair to his jaw, then under it and then back up again, uncaring of their morning breath when he kissed Stiles deeply. The kiss was slow and sweet, stirring something inside Stiles that was more than just simple arousal. Derek was making him feel his with such a simple gesture, and that had Stiles’ toes curling in delight.

They kissed some more, then Derek’s phone interrupted the bliss with a series of beeps that had Derek groaning in annoyance in their kiss. Stiles chuckled amused when Derek hid his face in his neck, trying to ignore the constant beeping of incoming texts.

“Shouldn’t you check them out?” he asked, fingers gently scratching Derek’s scalp.

“I don’t want to,” Derek rumbled from his hiding spot, teeth worrying the skin there, “It’s probably just my publisher telling me how the first sales went.”

“Your book got out?”

“Yeah,” he felt Derek nod on his skin, his stubble scratching him softly, “I imagined you would already know,”

“Why would I?” Stiles said, “You refused even to tell me your pen name,”

“Oh, right,” Derek said, raising his head and giving him a quick kiss, “I’ll be right back,”

Without another word, Derek was out of bed and out of the room; leaving Stiles blinking at the space that just seconds before his wolf was occupying. He rested his head back on the pillow, a big smile spreading on his lips at the feeling of Derek’s ones still tingling on his skin. He rolled on his stomach, extending his arms under the pillow and stretching his whole body. He was moaning softly with pleasure at the sensation and when he turned his head towards the door, it was closed and Derek was leaning there, looking at him with hungry eyes.

“If you keep doing these things,” he said walking predatorily towards him, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to resist until tonight.”

“Maybe that’s the plan,” Stiles said and winked at him, “Come on, Der, come here and let me see what you brought me,” he gestured to the bag that was in Derek’s hands.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Derek teased, but he got back on the bed, sitting against the headboard and giving Stiles the bag. Before he could open it though, Derek stopped him.

“What?” he asked. He sat facing Derek, his legs crossed and the bag in the middle of them.

“Don’t make it too much of a deal,” Derek said with pleading eyes, “And don’t hate me, please?” he said then, his brows furrowing a little in concern.

“No brows furrowed here, sourwolf,” he told him, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss, “Or I’ll have to cuddle you until you become a fluffwolf, and thrust me, I will.”

“Just open it, Stiles,” Derek said, but now a smile was curling his beautiful lips, and Stiles was glad he could manage to do that so easily.

He glanced down at the bag, wondering why Derek was worried he could make a big deal out of it or hate him. He already knew those were Derek’s books, he had promised to give them to him as soon as the new one was out, so it wasn’t like he had to worry Stiles wouldn’t want them. He shook his head, throwing a smile at Derek and sticking his hand inside the bag without looking. As he brought out, he felt Derek holding his breath. When he looked down his own itched. He fished the other books out of the bag, and with each one, his eyes widened more.

“Are you for real?” he asked, looking from the books to Derek and back again.

“Yeah?” Derek answered unsurely.

“Oh God, Derek, I fucking love your books, you idiot,” he told him, opening the covers one by one to see them all autographed, “Wait, I told you I was going crazy over these books and you told me it wasn’t your genre. Where you fishing for compliments, writer o’ mine?”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Derek muttered, the same blush from the night they had that conversation adorning his cheeks, “I just didn’t knew what to say. You talked about them, about me, in a way no one had. Especially since you didn’t knew it was me and you were so passionate about it, it made me a little flustered,” he admitted still muttering.

“It did?” Stiles asked, pushing aside the books carefully on the nightstand when Derek nodded, “Well I’m glad,” he said, leaning on his hands and advancing sensually towards him, reaching his ear so he could whisper, “I’m going to show you how much passionate I am about these works and their amazing author,”

                                                                                     

Derek’s breath itched when Stiles bit him right under his ear. Stiles didn’t stop there though, he kissed all the skin he could find, itching up and taking off the shirt Derek had quickly put on when he had gone to retrieve the books. He bit Derek’s left shoulder, dragging his teeth from there to his side, kissing and licking at quickly vanishing marks.

“It’s a pity I can’t mark you properly,” Stiles said biting his other side, just right above his hipbone. Derek moaned softly and pushed up against his mouth, “You’d like that? Having my marks all over you?”

“Yeah,” Derek moaned again, “It’s possible,” he continued with a sigh as Stiles moved to his navel, licking and nibbling there, “I’ll tell you how another time,”

“Mh mh,” was all Stiles said as he reached for his goal. He looked up at Derek with lust-filled eyes, and seeing the same lust reflected in those deep green eyes, Stiles quivered. He mouthed at Derek’s clothed cock, hard and hot under the fabric. His scent was strong and tempting, and Stiles didn’t resist more before sliding his hands under the pants, passing from his thighs, gripping the underwear band and taking it off.

Derek’s dick bobbed slightly as it was freed, and Stiles emitted a strangled moan, his mouth watering. He licked a stripe from base to tip, sucking on the head slightly and making Derek shudder.

“Stiles…” his voice was pleading and Stiles hadn’t even started yet. He loved having this effect on Derek.

He winked at him and swallowed him down to the base, his nose brushing against the coarse hair of his pubes. Derek made an aborted thrust up, Stiles’ hands settling on his hips, but not applying any pressure to keep him there. He bobbed up and down a few times, swallowing every time Derek’s dick hit the back of his throat. Derek was moaning brokenly above him, his head thrown back and his eyes probably closed, his body shuddering and his hands gripping the sheets softly.

“Derek,” Stiles called him hoarsely, his dick coming out of his mouth with a filthy pop. Derek fixed his eyes on him, one of his hands reaching out to Stiles’ face, his thumb brushing his bottom lip and feeling the plumpness of it. Stiles couldn’t help but lick it, and suck it softly into his mouth, releasing it right away.

“Don’t hold back,” Stiles said, “I want you to fuck my mouth,” Derek’s eyes widened at Stiles bold words.

“Fuck Stiles,” he said, his head falling back to the pillow once more as he cupped Stiles’ cheek. Derek inhaled deeply, and watched him as he swallowed him back in, their eyes remaining fixed on each other’s as Derek started thrusting up.

Stiles moaned and relaxed his mouth and his throat even more, revelling in the sensation of being used by Derek to reach his pleasure. He whimpered and moaned at every deep thrust, making Derek speed up and thrust harder. After a few moments, Derek’s hand tangled in his hair and kept him still as he fucked again and again in that tight heat. Stiles could feel his eyes water and he blinked rapidly, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. Derek’s thumb brushed it away and thumbed there a few times, making Stiles look at him. His thrusts had slowed down, and he was looking at Stiles for assurance to keep going. Stiles moaned loudly, sucking strongly Derek’s leaking cock, trying to get him back on track. Derek followed his lead and started his rhythm again, Stiles sucking and swallowing at the right moments to tear the orgasm out of him. He wanted to taste him, feel Derek’s cum down his throat and on his lips.

Derek thrusts stuttered and got faster, his fingers tightening around his nape.

“Stiles!” he said in a strangled moan, coming in Stiles’ mouth, painting his tongue and his lips. Stiles eagerly left his mouth open as Derek brushed the head of his cock on his bottom lip, smearing his come there, quickly followed by Stiles’ tongue, swiping there and chasing the taste.

Derek tasted so good, strong and sweet, with a slight hint of bitterness at the end. He licked him clean, even as Derek shuddered in the aftershocks of the orgasm. Derek’s hands tugged at his hair to make him move from there, and the light hint of pain mixed with the taste in his mouth made him come with a soft whimper. He then nuzzled on Derek’s thigh, sighing contentedly and resting there.

“Are you going to come up here, so I can thank you with a kiss?” Derek asked softly and without breath, stroking his head.

“Mh I could fall asleep again right here,” Stiles mumbled, placing a kiss on top of his thigh, climbing back up to Derek’s face, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, “But I won’t say no to a kiss,”

Derek kissed him as soon as he was in reach, swiping his tongue inside his mouth, tasting himself on Stiles’ mouth. They both moaned into the kiss and Stiles’ straddled Derek’s waist, cupping his face with his hands and deepening the kiss even more.

Derek’s hands went to his hips, fingers drawing circles on the naked skin. Stiles interrupted the kiss, resting his forehead against Derek’s, their breaths mingling. Stiles’ elbows moved at the sides of Derek’s face, fingers sliding into Derek’s hair. They kissed a little more, until Stiles groaned in discomfort and wriggled a little on top of Derek.

“I need to go wash myself,” Stiles said, sitting up. Derek’s eyes went to his crotch and widened when he noticed the wet patch there.

“You-? Untouched?” he stammered, gulping visibly and gesturing to Stiles’ groin.

“Yeah, it was kind of inevitable with how hot you were and how good it was,” Stiles admitted blushing.

“That,” Derek said pointedly, before kissing him once more, “Is extremely hot.”

Stiles smiled pleased, and then stood up, dragging Derek with him.

“Let’s go take a shower,”

***

After showering and little bit more of groping, they went down for breakfast, finding almost everyone there.

“Oh my god, you stench!” Cora said, a disgusted expression on her face as she sipped her coffee.

“Hey, we just showered!” Stiles countered, acting oblivious. He followed Derek and sat on his lap, the wolf’s strong arm circling his waist while Stiles filled a plate.

“Nice neck Stiles, have you hit yourself with Derek’s face?” Erica asked with a smirk.

“I gather everything went well then,” Laura smiled knowingly at them, preventing Stiles from answering to Erica, handing over two cups of coffee.

“More then so,” Stiles answered wiggling his eyebrows and half of the table groaned.

“We don’t want to know dude, really,” Scott said, “Especially while eating,”

“Exactly,” Cora muttered, “It’s more than enough that I have to smell the two of you,”

“Oh shut up,” Derek said abruptly with a roll of his eyes, “Like I haven’t smelt Isaac all over you on more than one occasion,”

“What?” Isaac practically squealed, watching worriedly from Derek, to Laura to Cora and back again.

“You haven’t been exactly subtle,” Laura said with a smirk from over the rim of her cup.

“Okay, we are a couple, what about it?” Cora burst out, a cute blush all over her face.

“Nothing,” Derek said with a shrug, taking the first sip of his coffee, “But Isaac,” he continued, turning to the blond wolf, “If you hurt her, I’ll hurt you. Repeatedly.” Laura nodded alongside him, doubling the threat.

“Not gonna happen,” Isaac said, face paler but serious, swallowing heavily.

“Perfect,” Derek said, flashing a feral grin at the poor boy.

“Stop it, you sourwolf,” Stiles murmured to him, aware that everyone could hear him, “You’re scaring the kid,”

“That was the point, Stiles,”

“Yeah, well, I think he already weighed the pros and cons of dating your sister. If he is doing it, it means that he thinks she’s worth it,”

“Fine, but I’m her older brother, so it’s my d-“

Before Derek could finish, Stiles kissed him and prevented Cora’s rage to tear down Derek for his foolish comment. Oh, brotherly love. It could be very dangerous.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Stiles heard Scott say, and then a chair was being pushed away from the table. He chuckled as his friend tried to detach him from Derek at least a little and Derek growled at him, wolfing out a bit, Scott raising his hands in surrender and showing his neck in submission. It was all done jokingly, but the message was clear nonetheless.

The ate breakfast and decided to spend the rest of the day at the beach, splashing around and enjoying the sun until it was too strong and they had to come back for lunch. That too was a quick affair. They all grabbed what they could find, making sandwiches, salads and eating a lot of fruits, deciding for a short nap to keep them rested for the run.

He and Derek had spent the whole morning kissing and acting like idiots and Stiles felt glorious. This time, as they reached their floor, Derek tugged him to his room, undressed him until he was just in his boxers and cuddled with him after getting rid of his clothes. Derek was spooning him, his strong arms wrapped around him to keep him close, his nose buried behind Stiles’ ear.

“You still smell like sea,” Derek whispered, inhaling and placing a small kiss there.

“Well, we were soaking in the water all morning,”

“It’s not just the salt,” Derek told him, nuzzling further in his hair, “You smell of sun, and joy, and, I don’t know, but I like it,”

“Do I smell like I’m yours?”

“You smell like us,” he said, “You’ll smell like you’re mine tonight. And from that night onwards, if you want.”

“Yeah, I’d really like that,” Stiles nodded, and after a beat of silence, he asked, “What are we, Der?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are we partners? Boyfriends? Mates?” he rattled off.

“What about all that and then some?” Derek whispered to him, his lips brushing the shell of his ear in a soft caress.

Stiles could only nod happily, turning around in Derek’s arms to give him a sweet kiss.

“Let’s sleep a little, now,” Derek said, kissing his nose, “I plan on letting you sleep very little tonight, and I want you awake and present for what I’m going to do to you,”

“Yeah, all right,” Stiles said breathily and kissed him again, still not having enough of his lips.

Sleep reached them a few kisses later and they slept a couple of hours, but decided to stay in bad and laze around a little. They watched TV, kissed, talked and kissed some more. It was almost dinnertime when they got back downstairs, and they found the others already taking plates and food outside.

They had all prepared before, Derek and Laura insisting in doing all by themselves, to prove they could provide for their pack, especially for an event like the full moon. Now Derek was helping move the couches outside, so they could all get comfortable and stay out there most of the night if they wanted. Stiles helped Allison and Kira in gathering as much pillows as they could, along with blankets, and a big sheet to spread between the couches, so they wouldn’t lay everything on the ground.

Outside was a little bit of a chaos, between the guys settling the couches in the right position to be near enough both to the food and the forest, and the girls bringing out the food and placing it in low tables in the clearing. Stiles dropped the pillows and the blankets he had in his hands in one of the outdoor chairs, keeping just the sheet.

He stopped everyone from moving and placed the sheet just after the tables, spreading it on the grass with Kira’s help. The guys then settled the couches at each side of the sheet, slightly turned to the woods. The food was in the middle of them, just outside the sheet, in a perfect reaching distance. They threw the pillows and the blankets without care in the middle, going inside once again to see if they could help carry something else out.

Stiles loved the evening. Derek was constantly scent-marking him, kissing him and cuddling him. They all ate and laughed, the pull of the moon stronger by minute, visible as the wolves of the pack let go and started shifting partially.

When the moon was up high in the sky, Derek and Laura stood up, signalling for the others to do the same. The run was about to start and he could feel the thrill of the moon coursing through him, wolf or not, the pull to run and let go of everything was strong for him too.

“We are all going to shift now, as a pack, as a family,” Laura said, “We’ll shift for those of our pack who can’t and for ourselves, to deepen the connection between all of us. To strengthen the bonds that make us pack and to reaffirm them under the mother moon,”

“We’ll celebrate this new beginning as a whole,” Derek continued, “Accepting each other and each other’s connection with the others. We’ll show them to the mother moon, running for her blessing on our unions,”

Their eyes glowed red and they started shifting. Stiles had already seen Scott shift countless times, but it wasn’t the same with this two. First was Laura, and she was going further than the usual beta shift, and even though Stiles had imagined it would happen, it was something he wasn’t ready for anyway.

She was sprouting a soft, mahogany tail, and the usual pointed ears of the beta form were dusted in the same fur. Her loose hair were almost the same colour, keeping their natural one, and blended with the fur making her look more beautiful and natural than ever. She stopped turning and for a moment Stiles was taken aback, because he had always thought that the beta forms were amazing, but this was on a whole other level. He had read something in the books of the Hale’s library, about werewolves shifts and anatomy, but the ones regarding those topics were almost all in dead languages and codes after all. Laura grinned to them, a look of giddy joy in her eyes, and took a step back.

Derek looked at all of them, his eyes lingering on Stiles and stopping there. He took off his shirt and his sweats, and then his body shook with the shift from beta to alpha form. His tail was black, the fur of it and the one covering his ears dark just as much as his hair. Derek’s eyes were burning of a fierce red, and Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was emanating strength and safety, and he was making Stiles’ mouth go dry in anticipation for the night to come.

Derek’s shift apparently wasn’t over though, because he crouched and his eyes burned from blood-red to the beautiful green of his eyes, bright and more clear than ever. His face elongated in a muzzle, fur covering every bit of skin, his body changing shape completely. Stiles’ eyes widened progressively during the whole shift, until he was left looking at a massive, gorgeous black wolf with completely blown eyes.

Derek walked towards him, pawing gently at Stiles’ legs until he was on his knees, their eyes at the same level. The wolf’s cold nose touched his, and Stiles let out a breathy laugh as he circled the magnificent beast with his arms. Derek’s fur was fluff and soft through his fingers, so warm that Stiles wanted to bury himself in it and fell asleep with the wolf curled around him. Derek let out a playful yip, nipping at his shirt to make him let go. It was time to start the run.

As soon as Stiles was back on his feet, Derek and Laura let out a strong, happy howl, signalling for the others the start. The pack answered with their own howls, even the non-weres members, with the Alpha’s delight, and they sprinted to the forest.

Laura was on the lead, the betas following her and disappearing in a scattered mess in the woods. Lydia and Allison even without super speed were keeping up with them fine enough, managing to disappear even before some of the betas.

Stiles felt Derek tug at his pants and he turned towards him with a big smile.

“Ready, my wolf?” he asked and after a gentle nibble to his fingers, Derek started running slowly, and as Stiles caught up, they started run in earnest.

After a good amount of running, he could feel his muscles strain and protest, but the feeling of freedom was too much to let it go just yet. Derek was running in front of him, coming back and circling him now and then, playing with him. They had crossed paths with the others in more than one occasion, and Derek had chased and tackled them, his Alpha instincts pushing him even more to bond with his pups, his pack. They had crossed Laura and Cora too, and Stiles had laughed until tears filled his eyes when they had ganged up on Derek, calling the rest of the pack to join. Derek had managed to run towards the house before they could catch him properly, but they all went after him and they ended up in a pile, Derek and Laura squished between all of them on the soft pillows of their fort.

They stayed there, basking in the closeness and in the feeling of pack. They rearranged so they could be more comfortable if they wanted to sleep, and Stiles cuddled up with Derek, finally burrowing into his soft fur. He sighed in satisfaction when they found the right position, with the wolf all curled around him, Stiles’ head resting on top of him and his arms thrown around his neck. He closed his eyes, stroking his cheek on the soft fur and inhaling the smell of the forest clinging to him.

Even though they were all sprawled around on the pillows, they were all connected. Scott’s hand was on Stiles’ shoulder and his feet were tangled with Lydia. Kira was pillowed on Scott’s chest and Allison was wrapping Lydia in her arms from behind. On Derek’s side, Laura was the closest to him, her back brushing against his fur. Cora and Isaac were right above them, while Erica and Boyd were in front of Laura, the blonde sandwiched in a tight hug between her lover and her Alpha.

Time passed slowly, or maybe it was quick, Stiles couldn’t say, but Derek nudged at his leg, getting his attention. The wolf was looking at him with meaningful eyes, and Stiles stroked him along his back before quietly getting up, not wanting to disturb the others. They were probably all awake, but no one of them cared that they were going away. Stiles and Derek went inside, walking slowly next to each other.

Derek tugged Stiles along to his room, walking backwards as he dragged him in by his pants, Stiles chuckling but following him eagerly. He closed the door and when he turned around, Derek was there, in his all naked glory. His eyes had still that faint green glow to them, and Stiles shivered when Derek smiled wolfishly at him, sauntering towards him and caging him against the door.

He kissed him and Stiles moaned at the voracity of it. Derek’s hands were everywhere at the same time, tugging his shirt up and off, stroking his skin, dipping down the back of his pants, growling low in his throat when he grabbed a handful of his ass, Stiles having gone commando. Luckily Stiles had left his shoes outside, so he shimmied quickly out of his pants, eager to be skin to skin with Derek. With all of him.

Derek’s hands slid to the back of his thighs, pulling him up. Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, fingers tangling in the wolf’s hair as Derek guided them towards the bed. Stiles hardening cock was brushing against Derek’s abs, making him moan softly while they kissed.

Derek released him suddenly, and Stiles bounced on the bed with a squeak and a laugh. Derek chuckled too, climbing over Stiles, settling between his parted legs and resuming their kissing. Stiles let his hands roam on Derek’s back, scratching lightly where he knew the Hale’s crest was and making Derek buck against him.

Stiles realized that even though they were both naked and he was going to have sex for the first time, he didn’t feel anxious or vulnerable. Well, vulnerable, yeah, but in a good way. In a way that made him feel even more sure of choosing Derek for this. Derek that was safe, warm and strong all around him, anchoring him and making him lose himself at the same time.

Derek passed from his mouth to his neck, kissing, nibbling and sucking, and Stiles loved the fact that the next day he was going to be all marked up. All Derek’s. The others would surely throw sarcastic comments at him, but he couldn’t care less if he could wear more of Derek’s marks on his skin. He would show them proudly.

“You have to tell me how I can mark you,” Stiles half-said half-moaned to Derek’s head, that was slowly making his way through his torso, leaving bite marks and bruising hickeys on the milky skin.

“Not now,” Derek rumbled, looking up at him with his eyes flashing red, “Now I’m going to mark every inch of you, I’m going to taste you and make you beg for more and more,”

“Derek,” Stiles said in a strangled voice, his eyes fixed on Derek’s mouth that had kept going down and now was so close to his dick that Stiles could almost feel the wetness of it.

“Like that,” Derek smirked, “We are going to leave your marking me up for later,”

He spread Stiles’ legs further, falling between them as he sucked other bruises on his thighs. Stiles’ head fell back, fingers searching purchase on the sheets when Derek’s heat engulfed his leaking head without warning. He moaned loudly, bucking up into the wet, hot mouth, pushing himself further into that sweet suction. Derek bobbed up and down, taking more of him at every descent until he was brushing his nose on Stiles’ pubes more often than not. He was sucking him and swallowing around him, his tongue swirling around the head on the upstroke and pushing all the right places when he came back down.

“Wait, Derek, stop,” Stiles managed to get out in the white hotness of his arousal.

Derek stopped, letting Stiles’ dick go with a pop and a last lick to the head, making Stiles’ toes curl.

“Everything’s all right?” he asked worriedly. His voice hoarse from having Stiles’ dick in his throat made him buck up involuntarily, his dick brushing against Derek’s lips and cheek.

“If you keep it like that,” Stiles said, breathing deeply to calm himself and to will his hips to stay still, “I’m gonna come.”

“Well, that was my intention,” Derek said, but he came up anyway to leave a sweet kiss on Stiles’ lips.

“Yeah, but I want to come with you inside me, Der,” Stiles said back, his hand cupping Derek’s face and kissing him again, sloppily, all teeth and tongue, trying to show him how much he wanted him. Derek’s hands tightened on his hips at his words and he kissed him just as hungrily.

The wolf descended again through his body, getting back to his cock and leaving a soft kiss on the tip. He pushed up Stiles’ thighs, exposing him to his heated gaze.

“Keep them there,” Derek said, his voice almost a growl. Stiles cupped the back of his knees with his hands, keeping them spread and up for Derek.

“What are you doi-“ Stiles couldn’t finish his question because Derek had dived down, licking a fat stripe with his tongue along his hole. The sensation new and unexpected had him breathless. He clenched and unclenched as the wet, hot muscle lapped at him, making him squirm and moan. Derek was humming with pleasure, and when he breached the tight rim and started eating him out in earnest, Stiles arched back, pushing against his mouth. Derek growled really then, one of his fingers dipping slowly in and out of the loosened ring.

“Lube,” Derek uttered, taking out his tongue for a second and pushing his finger all in, “Right drawer,”

Stiles just nodded and pushed against Derek’s finger, loving the slight burn the first stretch left. He reached for the nightstand, opening the drawer and searching around to find the lube without having to watch or move from Derek. After a few seconds of rummaging, his fingers wrapped around the bottle and he gave him to his lover. No one had ever touched him there, just himself, and now he was loving every second of Derek’s body on his.

Derek sat up, moving Stiles’ legs to rest on his thighs. Stiles’ arms fell on the bed, fingers already tangling in the sheets, bracing himself for what was to come. Derek poured some lube on his fingers, circling his rim and dipping inside a few times teasingly. When Stiles pushed against him, Derek slid his finger in, pumping in and out a few times. He teased the second tip in, the thumb of his other hand hooking the rim and pulling lightly to help the fingers go in.

Stiles felt full, but not enough. He needed more than just Derek’s fingers that were now stretching him open and from two had passed to three, reaching deep inside him. With a particularly deep stroke, Derek pushed against his prostate and Stiles arched up, grabbing his biceps.

“Derek, now,” Stiles said, “Make love to me now.” He didn’t even knew how that had come out, but Derek didn’t seem to mind. On the other hand, he seemed even more spurred on by Stiles’ choice of words and he slid his fingers out of him and positioned himself better between Stiles’ legs.

“Do you want to use a condom?” Derek asked abruptly.

“Well, counting the fact that you can’t catch nor pass diseases, I’d say not,” Stiles answered, “I want to feel you fully the first time you are inside me. Mark me up, Derek, so that everyone will know I’m yours,”

Derek growled, half-shifting, fangs catching on Stiles’ lips as they kissed. Derek aligned his dick with Stiles’ hole, teasing him for a moment before finally pushing in, in a slow, decided thrust. He kept his eyes on Stiles’ ones the whole time, probably looking for signs of discomfort, but Stiles only smiled at him. He was so relaxed and happy in Derek’s arms, that the light pain of Derek making his way inside him was just something to add to the pleasure that was overwhelming him.

Derek stopped when he was completely inside him, giving Stiles the time to adjust to him. Stiles felt full, full and owned. He felt safe and loved, even though he and Derek had said it yet, and he wasn’t even sure if they were there now, he couldn’t deny the feeling that was connecting him to the wolf.

He rolled his hips experimentally and a broken moan fell from his lips when Derek’s cock pushed right against his prostate. Derek took the hint and started circling his hips, getting out of just an inch and then pushing back in. They started a rhythm, Derek thrusts becoming more deep and purposeful each time he filled him again.

Stiles was moaning breathily, one of his legs wrapped firmly around Derek’s waist, while the other was on Derek’s shoulder. He was almost bent in half, with Derek’s lips and teeth on every patch of skin the wolf could reach while he fucked him, his hands gripping his hip and his thigh, probably leaving another set of marks on him. He clenched around him in a particularly hard thrust, loving the way Derek was letting go with him, how he was being so careful about not hurting him even while fucking the living daylights out of him.

He felt his orgasm coming, his belly tightening with coiling heat. Derek’s constant thrusting, his kisses and bites, his hands on him, the way he was looking at him were all sending Stiles over the edge.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he said, his words swallowed by Derek’s mouth as he kissed him again. They detached to breath and Derek just nodded against his forehead.

The wolf doubled his efforts, fucking him deeper and faster, with hard snaps of his hips, nailing his prostate and making him see stars. Stiles’ back arched with the blinding, animalistic pleasure, exposing his neck for Derek to claim. He felt Derek’s fangs on his skin before they turned back to human teeth and Derek bit him, pushing Stiles’ climax out of him, thick stripes of come landing on Stiles’ belly and torso.

Derek kept fucking him through his orgasm, Stiles’ hands gripped his hair and dragged him into a filthy kiss.

“Come on, babe, come for me,” Stiles said on his lips, panting from his high and oversensitivity, “Mark me, make me yours, fill me up,”

Derek’s thrusts stuttered until he halted inside Stiles with an almost pained growl. He came, filling Stiles up with his come and making him his. Stiles slid his leg down, the shift making him hiss from a jolt of pleasure as he jostled Derek against the soft spots inside him.

“Mine,” he growled, dragging his nose against Stiles’ hairline.

“Yeah, yours,” Stiles said, hugging him tightly both with his arms and legs, loving the weight of Derek’s spent body on him.

Derek slowly came out from him, and Stiles blushed as he felt the come trickle out of his well-fucked hole. He rolled on his side, laying half on top of Derek and trying to hide his flushed face, strong arms reaching out to wrap him close.

“God, you smell divine,” Derek said, stroking his nose along Stiles’ face.

“What do I smell like?” Stiles asked cheekily, forgetting completely his shame about Derek’s come slipping out of him.

“You smell like you’re mine,” he told him, dragging him on top of himself. Stiles let him, getting comfortable on that wide chest.

“And you?” he asked, looking into those beautiful eyes, “What do you smell like?”

“Like I’ll always be yours,” Derek said, sealing his words with another kiss.

In that moment, Stiles knew this was going to be the first of a long series of firsts with Derek for him. And hopefully, he could be Derek’s first for a lot of things too.

 

∼ The End

                                                                                

 


End file.
